The Fiery Heart
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: Ember Flame is living with her godmother Captain Amelia. Her mother was killed trying to protect her and a necklace that is rumored to be a map. Ember is a legendary fire elemental or Candles is how they are called. Now she is on a voyage to find Treasure Planet, where she meets a certain cabin boy. Does she have feelings for him? Will the pirates find out about her, gift?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Goddaughter

Captain Amelia's POV

I was sitting on the couch, drinking some coffee. I had just got back from cargo trip that was two month long. I stood up from the couch and went to my book shelves.

I stared at the wood book shelves for 5 minutes and pick out "Gone with the wind". I walked back to the couch and sat down to start reading.

Then the phone rang. I closed the book and went to the phone.

"Hello", I pick up the phone.

"Is this Amelia Smollet?", the other person from the line asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?", I asked suspiciously.

"This is Officer Jerry", the voice said. "I'm calling to ask you about your niece, Ember."

Ember Flame is my 6 year old human goddaughter. Her mother Susan is my best friend and I was honored to be her godmother. Susan's husband Kyle left her when Ember was just 10 month old, the bastard, it broke Susan's heart. Why would the police be calling about her?

"Ember is my 6 year old goddaughter", I said worried. "Why did something happen to her?"

"Ma'am, she witness her mother's death", Officer Jerry said. "I'm asking because she's only knows you. Can you come and pick her up?"

I couldn't believe this, my best friend dead. My goddaughter all alone and no one else to care for her. No I will care for the little child as raise her as my own. She always has taken a liking on adventuring.

"I will, I'll be there in 10 minutes", I said then hanging up.

I grabbed my blue coat and went out the door. I jumped into a taxi carriage and told them Susan's address. I couldn't stop thinking about Ember. She must be terrified, about what she saw. I finally got there, the place was swarming with cops.

I saw little Ember with her stuff black horse in her handsHer jet black hair was up in a ponytail. She had a scared look in her fiery red and her sky blue eyes. I got out of the carriage and paid the driver. I ran to Ember, to comfort her.

"Ember", I called her name. Ember looked up at me.

"Aunt Amelia", Ember cried out. She quickly ran into my open arms. She had tear stains and tears still came out of her red and blue eyes.

"It's going to be alright my dear", I said stroking her. "It's alright."

"Aunt Amelia, am I going to live with you?", Ember asked holding back her tears.

"Yes my dear, I'm not going to leave you", I said.

Then a yellow bird like man in an officer uniform came up to Ember and I.

"You must be Amelia, I'm Officer Jerry, we spoke on the phone", the bird man said putting his hand out for me to shake it.

"Yes, yes we did", I said giving him my hand. "Can I take Ember home now?"

"Oh yes, you just need to fill out some papers and you two can go", Jerry said. "I'll just get those for you." He walked away, to fetch the papers.

I looked at Ember again, she had stopped crying. I had to ask her what she saw, but something told me not to. I didn't want to bring more pain her life, I guess someone already did.

I picked up Ember and leaned up against the police carriage.

"Ember, can you tell me what you saw?", I asked. "When they killed your mother?"

Ember's tears return and came down like a rain drops.

"I saw a man, with a robotic arm and more men, I think they were pirates ", Ember started. "They kept asking to mommy 'Where is it? Where's the girl?Where is the necklace?'. Mommy told him she didn't know where it was, but that was a lie because she gave it to me before she put me in the closet. She told me they were after me and the necklace to keep quite."

Ember took out a silver chain with a silver dragon with a blue eye holding an orange gem in the shape of a heart at the end of it out of her pocket.

"Do you know why they wanted this and why they wanted you?", I asked taking the necklace in my other hand.

"One of the men said the necklace was a map", Ember said. "I don't know why they wanted me. Mommy had shown me this necklace before. She told me that it has been in my family for many years. She also said it was a sign that shows that we play with fire."

Ember is the daughter of a great line of Candles. Candles is another name for fire power. Her ancestor have been able to control, make and use fire for generations. They also had a legend that a child would be born to use both blue fire and regular fire and she would be hunted down. Susan had told me the legend was true and the child was Ember.

Officer Jerry came back with two papers on a clipboard.

"You just have to sign these so you can be declared Ember's guardian", Jerry said.

I placed Ember on the ground and grabbed the clipboard. I sign the papers and handed the clipboard to Jerry. Jerry nodded and walked away.

"Come my little flame", I said as Ember wrapped her small hand grabbed my finger."Let's go home."

One of the officer took us home and stayed in front of my house that night. Ember had fallen asleep on the way, so I carried her to my room. She had to sleep with me until I could have a room fix for her. I place her on the bed, gently. I placed her stuff horse next to her.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, but my tears off sorrows came out while I was taking a shower. My best friend dead. I feel like I lost someone in my family.

After my shower I placed on my pink nightgown. I came out of the bathroom to see Ember crying. I ran to her aid.

"Ember, why are you crying?", I asked.

"I can't stop thinking about mommy", Ember's childish voice said.

I wrapped my arms around her. I started to sooth her down with a lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Badadadada... _

_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

She fell asleep and I laid her down. I laid right next to her. I promise myself I will protect this little girl from every kinds of harm. I will teach this girl how to defend herself.

This legendary child will not be touched while I'm still here.

**This is my first Treasure planet fanfiction! I didn't steal anyone's idea. I just made this story up. Ember Flame is my OC.**

**The lullaby, is Rue's lullaby from The Hunger Games. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW! Please! **

**I don't own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The News

Ember's POV

10 years later

I ran down stairs with my bow and arrows on my back. Aunt Amelia had gone to work for the day. I just went out back to the stables Aunt Amelia had made build for me for my 8th birthday.

There was only three horses and they were all fire horses. My favorite kind. I entered the stables and the horses neighed happily.

"So who am I going to chose?", I said loudly.

The horses neighed and kicked the stall door. I walked up to the first stall, which inside was Wild Fire, a brown stallion . I smiled, as he moved his head towards me.

"Hey boy", I said. "I rode you the day before yesterday. I'll ride you tomorrow."

I went to the next stall, which inside was Blaze, a black mare. She was the newest one. I smiled and soothed her as I stroked her head.

"I haven't rode you yet", I said. I went and got the saddle and reins. I enter the stall. I attached the saddle on her back and attached the reins. I leaned her out of the stall and jumped on the saddle.

"Come on girl", I said.

Blaze galloped out of the stall. I balanced myself and took out my bow and an arrow. We headed for a target. I pulled back the arrow and aimed. As we got closed, I fired the arrow and hit the center of the target.

Another target came, I pulled back the arrow and fired it. It hit the center. Then I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled back Blaze's reins softly, to stop her. She stopped and I took my phone out of my pocket. It was Aunt Amelia.

"Hey Aunt Amelia", I said picking up the call.

"Hello my Ember", Aunt Amelia said. "What are you doing?"

"What I do always", I said. "Ride on one of my fire horses and shoot arrows. Why do you need something?"

"Yes I do", Aunt Amelia said. "I need you to come later on to my office. I want to tell you some news. I'll call you to tell you when you can come."

"Alright Aunty", I said. "I have to go, I'm going to try something new."

"Alright my dear", Aunt Amelia said then hanging up. I placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Alright Blaze, lets go a little faster", I said.

Blaze sprinted quickly like a rocket to the next target. I quickly pulled the arrow back. I could feel my inter blue fire begging to come out. The blue fire came out of my fingers and made its way to the arrow. The arrow quickly flamed up with the blue flame. The target came closer. I aimed and focus on its center.

I fired the flaming arrow, at the target. The arrow hit the center of the target. The flame ran up the target, burning it up.

I stopped Blaze as jumped off of her. I went to were the blazing target was. I step in its flame and touched it softly. The flame wrapped around my arm and disappeared. I looked at Blaze as I placed the bow back on my back.

"That's enough shooting for today", I said.

I saw the arrow I shot on the ground and not burned. It's looked perfectly like a normal arrow. I picked up the arrow and placed it in the bag behind my back.

I jumped on Blaze's back and she trotted to the targets, so I could pick up the arrows. I finally picked up all of them and lead Blaze back to her stall. I took off her saddle and rein and shut the stall door.

I went to the next stall, where Torch was sleeping. I smiled and placed the saddle and reins away.

I left the stables and headed back inside. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a green apple. After I got my apple I went up into my room. When I got to my room, I turned on a blue candle stick and grabbed my book "Black Beauty". I began to read chapter 6 and eat my apple, when my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket, to find it was my Aunt Amelia calling.

"Hello Aunty", I said picking up the call. "You need me to go to your office now?"

"Yes, but Arrow will come and pick you up", Aunt Amelia said.

"Oh why can't I just jump on one of the horses and go there", I said.

"Because the last time I let you do that, you got hunted down by a small group of pirates", Aunt Amelia said. "Thank God, you were riding Wild Fire, or else you would have gotten taken."

"Oh yeah now I remember", I said. "Well I'll just wait from Arrow."

"Good girl, now I have to go", Aunt Amelia said. "Arrow will call you went he get there. I'll see you in a little."  
I hung up the phone and kept reading.

By the time I got to Chapter 10, Arrow called me.

"Your here", I said picking up the phone.

"Yes I am", Arrow said. "Come down, so we can go."

Arrow hung up the phone. I closed the book and got off my bed. I grabbed my bow and the bag of arrow and placed it behind my back. I went down stairs and open the door.

"Hey Arrow", I said to the rock man. Arrow looked up and down at me.

"Your taking your bow and arrows with you?", Arrow asked.

"Yes, you never know what could happen", I said. Arrow rolled his eyes and lead me to a black carriage. I jumped in the passenger seat and we were gone.

"What is the news that Aunt Amelia, wants to tell me?", I asked.

"I wish I could tell you but Amelia made me promise I can't tell you", Arrow said.

"Damn it", I mumbled.

"I heard that", Arrow said. We laughed.

"Will I like this news?", I asked curiously.

"Yes", Arrow replied. "Now stop asking me question because if you ask more questions you'll find out the news."

"Fine", I said. I started to play with my fire powers. I made a flower made out of fire, then I shifted it into a fireball, and then finally made a cat out of fire. We got to the place Aunt Amelia worked which was next to the dock the RLS Legacy was parked. Our house was close to the docks.

We got out of the carriage and went inside the building. We ha to climb up stairs to get to Aunt Amelia's floor which was floor 3. We finally got there and went into Aunt Amelia's office.

"Hey Aunty", I said entering her office. She was wearing her blue Captain's uniform.

"Hello my Ember", Aunt Amelia said.

I sat down in one of her brown chairs. I crossed my legs like a lady.

"So what is the surprising news?", I asked curiously.

"Well the surprise is, we have been recurred to go on a voyage", Aunt Amelia said.

"A voyage, to where?" I asked excitedly.

"To Treasure Planet", Aunt Amelia said.

"Wow really", I said.

"Yes and your coming", Aunt Amelia said. "We leave tomorrow."

"Oh thank you, thank you", I said happily jumping up and down.

"I knew she would love it", Arrow said.

"Yes, but we have some rules to go over", Aunt Amelia said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh okay", I said sitting back down.

"Well first you have to call me captain or ma'am", Aunt Amelia said. "Two you can't use your fire powers in front of the crew. Three you can't wander alone about the ship without me or Arrow around."

"Wait, wait I can't go around the Legacy alone", I said.

"No, because we don't know if this crew has pirates", Aunt Amelia said.

"But I'm bring my bow and arrows and my lucky dagger", I said. "I'll be safe."

"Just obey this rule", Aunt Amelia said. "I might change it later on depending on the crew we get."

"Fine, am I still sleeping with you? In the same bed?", I asked.

"Yes like always", Aunt Amelia said.

"Alright I follow these rules", I said. I glanced at Arrow who chuckled softly.

"Good girl, you want to hang out for a while, I only have an hour to be here?", Aunt Amelia said.

"Sure, I can't tell you my new trick I did", I said.

Aunt Amelia smiled and looked down at her paper work. Her feline eyes looked up at me.

"You can tell me", Aunt Amelia said.

"Oh so I was riding on Blaze when I made my arrow into a blue fire arrow", I said. "I hit the target ad the target blew up into blue flames. I stopped it of course and absorb the fire."

"Well that's a surprised", Aunt Amelia said with a smiled on her face. "Your blue fire is getting stronger and stronger as the days pass."

"Yeah they are, I can feel it", I said.

"But you know that your in danger because of your powers", Aunt Amelia said.

"I know", I said. "I don't stop thinking about it and how mom was killed because of it."

Aunt Amelia finished her paper work and looked up at me.

"Ember, what happen that night, isn't your fault remember that", Aunt Amelia said.

"I know", I said in a depressing tone while holding my necklace that the pirates were after that night. Aunt Amelia looked straight at it.

"Keep that necklace hidden on the voyage", Aunt Amelia said. "You can wear it but, just hide it in your shirt."

"Alright", I said looking at the clock. It had been an hour.

"Yes we are leaving now", Aunt Amelia said.

"You knew?", I asked.

"Just by looking at you look at the clock yes, I knew", Aunt Amelia said. "We are leaving to pack."

We walked out of her office and head home. By tomorrow we would be on our way to Treasure Planet, I'm so excited.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! How do you like it so far. I don't own anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Ready for the Launch

Ember's POV

I dropped my bag in the room Aunt Amelia and I are staying in. I walked back into the Stateroom, where Aunt Amelia was just sitting in her chair after introducing herself, Arrow and I to the crew. She was stirring her coffee she had just made.

"The crew are ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots", Aunt Amelia said.

"I agree", I said. "One of them smirked at me, evilly."

"Now you know why we put that rule out", Aunt Amelia said. "The one that you stay with either Arrow or I."

"Yes, Aunt Amelia, I've been known", I said.

"Remember, you must call me captain, Ember", Aunt Amelia said then taking a sipping her coffee.

"What about if its just you Arrow, and me alone like now?", I asked.

"Then no, you don't have to call me captain", Aunt Amelia said then taking another sip of her coffee.

"Captain, I'm going to see how the crew is doing", Arrow said.

"Yes, dismissed Mister Arrow", Aunt Amelia said. Arrow left the stateroom.

"Can I go with Arrow?", I asked.

"Yes, you can go", Aunt Amelia answered. "I'll be out in a minute."

I fixed my necklace so it could hide in my black thick strap dress and walked out. I went out into the deck, to find Arrow. I found him yelling out at the crew.

"Hey Arrow", I said walking up to him.

"That Mister Arrow, Ember", Arrow said.

"Fine, hello Mister Arrow", I said. We both laughed. I keep next to Arrow as he commanded the crew.

"Good morning Captain", a male voice said. "Everything ship shape."

I turned around to see a brown Canid man with round glasses in a very weird suit, that made me giggle softly. I also saw a human boy with brown hair and greenish bluish eyes. He was carrying a small bag behind him. I couldn't help but stare at him with affection.

"_He's cute_", I thought.

"Ship shape it is sir, but I'm not the captain", Arrow said. "The captain's aloft."

I looked up to see my godmother swinging from a rope then landing and finally swinging another rope then doing a front flip in the air then landing.

"Show off", I mumble to myself. Aunt Amelia heard me and rolled her  
eye with a smirk across her face.

"Mister Arrow I've checked this miserable ship from stems to stern and as usual…its spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me captain".

My Aunt Amelia turned to come face to face to the Canid. Her green Feline eyes open wide and she placed her hand on her chin.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume".

The poor Canid was speechless, as my Aunt Amelia tormented him.

"Hello can you hear me?", Aunt Amelia asked sarcastically while knocking on the glass of the helmet.

"Yes I can you stop that banging", the Doctor said irritated.

My Aunt Amelia looked at the suit with curiosity. The Doctor was impatiently trying take off the helmet off, of the suit.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when its right way up and plugged in", Aunt Amelia said while she grabbed the cord and plugged it in the back. "Lovely there you go."

"Your so mean", I said trying to hide my laughter. I couldn't help but laughed. The boy made a small chuckle, that was cute."

""If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging", the Doc said irritated as he grabbed the cord.

My Aunt Amelia ignore him and shook his hand.

"I'm Captain Amelia,Late of a short run-in's with the Procyon Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars", Aunt Amelia introduced herself. "This is my goddaughter Ember Flame, who will be joining me on this voyage."

"Hey, nice to met you", I said. The Doc smiled and slightly nodded. The boy just stared at me, and smiled.

"You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow: sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true", Aunt Amelia introduced Arrow.

"Please captain", Arrow begged.

"Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it", Aunt Amelia said with sarcasm in her voice.

"She does mean it", I whispered to Arrow.

"I know", Arrow whispered back. We both laughed softly.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this, lovely banter", the Doc said " But may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins. Jim you see is the boy who found the treasu-".

Aunt Amelia's ear went up and she grabbed the Doc's muzzle.

"Doctor please", Aunt Amelia said angrily. She looked back as one of the crew members growled. She release his muzzle.

"I like a word with you in my stateroom", Aunt Amelia said. "Come now."

We all followed her to the stateroom. I walked next to Aunt Amelia, but kept turning around to check if the Doc and Jim were behind us. We walked in the stateroom. Jim stood next to me.

"Doctor", Aunt Amelia said while locking the stateroom door.

"To mule and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very carrying way."

"Imbecilic did you say", the Doc said irritated. "Foolishness I've gotten-"

"May I see the map please?", Aunt Amelia asked.

The Doc held up one finger and looked at Jim. Jim shrugged, like I don't know what to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sphere with weird marking.

"Here", Jim said throwing the sphere to Aunt Amelia. She caught it and looked at it with curiosity in her eye.

"Fascinating", Aunt Amelia said. "Isn't it Ember?"

"I guess it is", I said. Aunt Amelia looked at Jim and turned to the closet.

"Mr. Hawkins", Aunt Amelia started. "In the future, you will address me as either captain or ma'am is that clear?"

Jim looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins", Aunt Amelia called his name again.

"Yes ma'am", Jim said.

"That will do", Aunt Amelia said locking the closet.

"Don't worry, she's having me do the same thing", I whispered to Jim. Jim gave out a small chuckle and walked away.

"Gentleman this must be kept under lock and key, when not in uses", Aunt Amelia said walking up to the Doc. "And Doctor again, with the greatest possible respect. Zip your howling screamer." Aunt Amelia was all up in the Doc's face when she said that.

"Captain, I assure you, I-"

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're…how did I describe them Ember, Arrow I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am."

"There you go poetry".

The Doc looked more irritated than ever. This was to funny, I I couldn't help but laughed. I placed my hand on my mouth so, no one could see my smile. But Jim caught the smile before I covered it. He smiled as well.

"Now see here!", the Doc angrily said as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Doctor I would love to chat", Aunt Amelia started to say."Tea, cakes, the whole shebang, but, I've got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort the two gentlemen down to the galley straight away while I have a word with the two ladies. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What the cook", Jim said with surprised tone. The three guys left the stateroom. I mostly watched Jim leave.

I don't know what it is but while I was with him, I could feel both my regular fire ability and my blue fire ability burning up in me. Like it was trying to tell me something. I also felt a little nervous with him.

"Can I go with them?", I asked.

"No because your coming with me", Aunt Amelia said.

"Alright", I said. Aunt Amelia grabbed her blue hat and I placed my bow and arrows behind my back.

"Why are you bring that with you?", Aunt Amelia asked.

"Because I like wearing it", I replied.

"Alright, lets go and launched this ship", Aunt Amelia said.

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm going to ask you, to forgive my grammar problem. I have a huge problem with it, and I'm sorry. I don't own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Launch

"We are all clear captain", the navigator yelled out.

Aunt Amelia, Arrow, Doctor Doppler and I were standing on the upper deck of the ship. I was staying next to Aunt Amelia and Arrow. The Doc was just looking bellow deck.

Well, my friend, are we ready to raise this creaking tub?", Aunt Amelia asked Arrow.

"Make pleasure captain", Arrow said. "ALL HANDS TO STATION"!

When Arrow yelled it made me jump. Aunt Amelia chuckle when she saw me jump. The crew was heading to there stations. I saw Jim coming out of the galley with curiosity in his eyes.

"LOOSE ALL SOLAR SAILS", Arrow yelled. The sails were opened.I notice Jim looking up and not paying attention when he bumped into a one of the crew members. He turned and growled at Jim.

"Clear the braces", Arrow said. "BRACES UP"!

"Man Mister Arrow has to yell a lot", I said.

"It's his job Ember", Aunt Amelia said.

"I know, captain", I said. "But damn that must be tiring."

Then all of a sudden we started to float. It was the gravity. Aunt Amelia, Arrow and I stood completely still, but the Doc was just doing random tricks while floating. I wanted to say the floating wouldn't last for long but Aunt Amelia told me not to.

"Mr. Snuff! Engage artificial gravity!", Aunt Amelia commanded.

saluted in Flatula and turned on the gravity. Aunt Amelia , Arrow and I landed on our feet, but the Doc fell face first. I couldn't help but laugh. Aunt Amelia looked down at him and looked at me.

"Ember", Aunt Amelia said seriously. I knew that meant to hush and not laugh.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle! Heading two-one-zero-zero!",Aunt Amelia commanded.

"Aye Cap'n two-one-zero-zero", Turnbuckle repeated as he turned the wheel.

"Full speed Mister Arrow if you please", Aunt Amelia said. Arrow went to a small tube.

"Take her away", Arrow yelled into the tube.

I glanced at the Doc who was standing up from falling.

"Brace yourself Doctor", Aunt Amelia said with a smirk. The Doc just mimicked her in a childish way.

"Ember you might want to hold something", Aunt Amelia suggested.

But before I could grab a hold of something the ship launched itself like a rocket. I fell backward and landed on my ass. The Doc on the other hand was pushed backwards and hit a wall. Aunt Amelia was standing in the same position she was in. She looked down at me and chuckled.

"I told you to grab something to hold", Aunt Amelia said.

"I tried but I was too late", I said standing up. Aunt Amelia chuckled softly.

"How did you stand so still?", I asked. "You didn't even move an inch."

"Years and years of practice", Aunt Amelia said.

"I'll say", I said.

The Legacy was flying full speed through the etherium. I saw Jim jumping on the shrouds and leaning against them. We pass by a pod of Orcus Galacticus.

"Woah this is amazing", I said. "I'm going on more of your space trips now and then."

"Alright that's not a problem", Aunt Amelia said. The Orcus Galacticus flew around the Legacy.

"Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus", the Doc said taking out a camera from his suit. "Smile!"

" Eh, Doctor, I'd stand clear of the", Aunt Amelia tried to warn him but the Orcus Galacticus blew out a green goo out of it blowhole. The green goo cover the Doc. Aunt Amelia and I chuckle softly.

"Tis' a grand morning for sailing, Cap'm!", a voice said. Aunt Amelia and I stared down to see the cook John Silver, the cyborg looking up at us.

"And look at you, as trim n' as bonny as a sloop with new sails an a fresh coat o' paint", Silver said again bowing. "And Miss Flame you look amazing like the Cap'm".

"You can save such flim flammery for your spaceport floozies Silver", Aunt Amelia said.

Then a small cute pink blob came out of Silvers hat and shapeshifted into Aunt Amelia. It mimic Aunt Amelia, saying the same thing. Silver quickly covered the shapeshifter in his hat.

" I speak nothing but me 'art Captain at all times", Silver said. Aunt Amelia rolled her eyes. I saw Jim jumping off the shroud, so did Aunt Amelia.

"And um isn't that your cabin boy", Aunt Amelia started to say. "Aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?"

Silver had an embarrass look on his face.

"Uh, momentary aberration Captain", Silver said. "Soon to be addressed."

"Captain, why can't you just leave him?", I whispered.

"Because my dear he is the cabin boy, he has to do work like everyone else on this ship", Aunt Amelia said.

I wanted to say something but I knew I would lose to against Aunt Amelia. I sighed as I watched Silver through a bucket and mop at Jim. Jim didn't look to happy, he was annoyed.

"Come along Ember", Aunt Amelia said walking away.

But I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay.

"Can I stay here?", I asked. I knew what the answer would be. Aunt Amelia turned around and sighed.

"My dear girl you do remember the rule", Aunt Amelia said.

"Yes captain, but I can defeat myself and I think one chance to be alone is right", I said.

Aunt Amelia had a worried look on her face. She came up towards me and smiled.

"Alright but just this once", Aunt Amelia said.

I smiled and hugged her. Aunt Amelia chuckled softly.

"Alright I have to go, Arrow will come out in a little", Aunt Amelia said. She walked away and I ran to Jim side. I wanted to get to know this cabin boy, and something told me he wanted to know me.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know I've said this but, I didn't steal any ideas and sorry for my grammar. I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Spider pycho

Jim's POV

I slammed the mop on the deck and began mopping the deck.

"Yeah I got your Mr. Mop", I said annoyed. Then some big alien pushed me.

"Watch it twerp", the alien said.

I kept mopping the deck until I saw her. She standing in front of me with her one red eye and blue eye and her long straight jet black hair. She had a nice black dress with some black boots and had a bow and a bag of arrows on her back.

"How's mopping?", She asked with her soothing voice.

"Boring", I said. She giggled and I smiled.

"I can imagine", she said.

"Well I am the cabin boy", I said. "I have to do work."

"I know but you have to have a day where you rest", she said.

"I hope I do", I said. She smiled and we look at three crew member mumbling something. They notice us and stopped.

"What are you looking weirdos", the alien asked. The head walked off from his body and the body had a mouth and two eyes.

"Yeah weirdos", the body of the alien said.

We both looked disgusted and we looked up at a hissing sound. It was this spider guy climbing down.

"Cabin boyssss ssshould learn to mind there own bussinesssss", the spider said.

"What you have something to hide bright eyes?", I asked sarcastically. I looked at her, she looked a little scared. The spider looked mad.

"Jim don't", Ember said in a worried tone.

"Maybe your earssss don't work well", the spider said grabbing me up by my shirt. I couldn't help but smell a nasty scent on him.

"Yeah well to bad my nose works just fine", I said. The spider looked even angrier.

"Why you impudent little", the spider growled and pined me up to the mast.

The crew came shouting and cheer on the spider guy to finish me off. Ember took out a small dagger from her boot but a fat crew member I think named Meltdown slapped it out of her hand and held her back.

"Any last wordsss cabin boy?", the spider asked with his claw at my throat.

Then sudden the spider yelled out in pain when his claw was off my throat. Silver had his robotic arm on the spiders claw and his normal hand on a perp.

"Mr. Scroop, you ever seen what happens to a fresh perp when you squeeze, Real hard", Silver said as he squeezed Scroop's claw. Scroop yelled out in pain and dropped me.

I saw Ember kick Meltdown in his 'place' and he let her go. She ran to help me up.

"You okay?", Ember asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about you", I said looking into her eyes. She smiled and helped me up.

"What's all this then?", a male voice boom loudly. It was Mister Arrow coming down the stairs. Everyone stood with silence as he came down.

"You know the rules", Mister Arrow said angrily. "There will be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders shall be confined to the brig for the remainder of the journey."

Arrow got close to Scroop's face.

"Am I clear Mr. Scroop?", Arrow asked angrily.

Scroop growled but finally said "Transparently!"

Arrow walked away from Scroop, but Scroop looked like he was challenged and walked away.

"Ember come on", Arrow called out.

"I'm going to stay a little while with Jim, if that's alright with you", Ember said. Mister Arrow sighed.

"Fine but the captain will know about what happen here", Mister Arrow said.

"I know, see you later ", Ember said. Mister Arrow left.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir. A tight ship's a happy ship, sir," Silver called out in his best kiss-up voice. Then he turned to me with an angry look on his face.

"Jimbo I gave you a job", Silver said at me.

"Hey, I was doing it, until that bug thing-", I said before he cut me off.

"BELAY THAT!", Silver yelled. "Now! I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done..."

Silver looked at Ember and called Morph.

"Morph keep an eye on this pup and Ember lass, watch if he does it correct", Silver said. "Let me know if there be any more distractions."

Silver stomped away and Morph's eyes open really wide. He circled around me. Ember giggled and I continued to mop. I looked up at her, she was looking at the stars we passed.

"So do you have a boyfriend?", I asked curiously as I mopped.

"I did but I broke up with him two weeks ago", Ember said. I smiled.

"_Yes_", I though. "_I have a chance with her._"

"Why did you break it off?", I asked

"Well your a little bit noisy", Ember said with an eye brow raised.

"No I'm just trying to look for something to talk about", I said.

"Alright, my ex was cheating on me with another girl so I dumped him", Ember said.

"Oh that sucks", I said.

"So do you have a girlfriend?", Ember asked.

"No, all the girls I've met aren't just the right ones", I said.

Ember looked depressed. Oh why did I said that, I made her think she isn't right for me. Crap!

"Not that your not the right one", I said trying to fix it. "You aren't like the girls I've met."

Ember giggled and looked at Morph who was in the form of a mop. He was mopping with me. He turned back into his normal form and came up next to my face. He burped out some bubbles. Ember and I laughed.

"Well this has been a fun day", I said looking at Ember."Making new friends, like that spider psycho."

Morph turned into a small version of Scroop and said "Spider psycho, Spider psycho!"

"A little uglier", I said.

Morph made the Scroop from uglier with an evil laugh. Ember giggled.

"Pretty close", I said looking at Ember. "I also met a girl with black hair and a red and blue eye. She's kind and amazing."

"Well I met a boy", Ember said in a soothing way. "Who is curious, cute, funny and kind. He has brown hair and blueish eyes."

We both laughed and heard Silver coming with trash in a pot.

"Well, thank heavens for lil miracles," Silver said dumping the trash over board. "Up here for an hour an' the deck's still in one piece."

"Um, look, I, uh… what you did… thanks," I said trying to figure out what to say.

"Didn't yer pap ever teach yeh teh pick yer fights a bit more carefully," Silver asked.

I looked away and didn't answer. I glanced at Ember who looked at me worried.

"What about you lass?", Silver asked. Ember did the same thing like me.

"Yer fathers not the teachin' sort?" Silver asked.

"No, he was more the taking off and never coming back sort", I said leaning off the ship. Ember followed, and came next to me.

"I never knew my father", Ember said. "He left me and my mother when I was 10 month old. Then when I was 6 my mother was killed trying to protect me. Now I live with the captain because she's my godmother."

"Sorry, lads," Silver said leaning against the ship the other side of me.

"Hey no big deal, I'm living just fine", I said looking over the ship.

"Is dat so?" Silver asked with a smirk. "Well since the Captain has put me in my charge, like it or not I'll be poundin' a few skills inta those thick head o' you a keep yeh out o' trouble!"

"What", I asked. Ember placed her hand on her mouth, so she wouldn't laugh.

"From now on, I'm not letting yeh out o' me sight!", Silver said.

"You can't do", I said but Silver cut me off.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch yer bums without my say so!" Silver finished.

"Don't do me any favors", I yelled.

"Oh you can be sure o' that lad! You can be sure o' that!" Silver answered at me.

"Well your going to have a lot of fun", Ember said sarcastically.

"Your lucky", I said. "You get to be with the captain."

"Hey if you call sitting in a room doing nothing better than what you got, fun then you do it", Ember said. "I was lucky enough for her to let me out of her sight."

"She makes you be by her like a little child?", I asked.

"Well yeah mostly, but I get to walk around if her or Mister Arrow are around", Ember said.

"I rather do work", I said. We all laughed and got off from leaning. Ember covered her mouth to yawn.

"Well I better be going to bed", Ember said.

"Well I can try if this guy lets me", I said point to Silver.

"I agree", Silver said. "Jimbo ye have a lot of work to get to tomorrow."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Jim", Ember said.

"Have a good sleep Ember", I said. Ember walked away to the direction of the stateroom.

"Jimbo", Silver called my name. I looked at him, he had a smirk on his face.

"What", I asked.

"You like the lass", Silver said.

"Shut up", I said . "I'm going to bed". I walked away and headed into the room where the crew rested. I fell asleep, waiting to see Ember again tomorrow.

**REVIEW REVIEW! Please I need reviews. I know I have a grammar problem but review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Mopping Sucks

Ember's POV

My eyes fluttered open, I was wake. I sat up on from the bed and stretched out my arms out. The first day of sailing to the legendary Treasure Planet. I got up from the bed and walked to my bag to get my clothes.

I picked out a navy blue tan top with some jean shorts that reached only to my knees. I brush my hair and placed it in braid. I place on my dragon necklace and hid it in my shirt. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my bow and bag of arrows and placed them around my back.

I head out of my room and went it the stateroom. Aunt Amelia was there with the Doctor talking about directions.

"Morning captain", I greeted my godmother. "Morning Doc."

Aunt Amelia looked up at me and smiled. The Doctor just waved.

"Good morning to you to Ember", Aunt Amelia said. "Coffee ready if you want any."

"Thanks", I said walking to the coffee maker.

I grabbed myself a cup and poured my coffee in it. I placed four cream and four sugars in it. I brought my cup of coffee to the table that Aunt Amelia was sitting at. Aunt Amelia looked up at me again, then sighed.

"Doctor can I be alone in this room with Ember for a second?", Aunt Amelia asked. Shit that wasn't a good sign.

"Why yes captain", the doc said. He walked out of the room. Aunt Amelia turn her attention to me and stood up.

"Ember, Arrow told me what happen yesterday", Aunt Amelia said walking to my side. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I didn't", I said then siping my coffee.

"Well, I have decide that you can go about the ship alone", Aunt Amelia said.

"So what your saying is I can walk around the ship alone?", I asked. Aunt Amelia nodded slightly. A smirked came across my mouth.

"What made you change your mind?", I asked.

"You didn't use your fire element yesterday at that fight", Aunt Amelia said. "That and I think you have a crush on the cabin boy."

"I don't know what your talking about", I badly lied.

"Ember, I know when you have a crush", Aunt Amelia said. "Don't try to covered it up."

"Fine, I won't lie about it", I muttered. Aunt Amelia chuckled and sat back in her chair.

"Ember, can you go and fetch the Doctor please?", Aunt Amelia asked me.

"Sure", I answered get out of my chair. I walked out of the stateroom and went to the deck. I found Arrow walking around, to make sure everyone was working.

"Hey Mister Arrow", I greeted him.

"Hello Ember, how are you doing this morning?", Arrow greeted me.

"I'm doing great", I answered. "Do you know where I can find the Doctor?"

"I saw him heading back to the stateroom", Arrow said.

"Thanks, now I don't have to search this entire ship for him", I said. Arrow chuckled.

"I must be getting back to work", Arrow said. "I will see you later."

I walked away and decided to look for Jim. I went to the gallery, he wasn't there. I walked back to the deck.

_"Where can that boy be?", _I asked myself.

I sighed and started heading to the stateroom.

"Hey Ember", a voice called me from behind.

I turned around to find Jim, heading towards me. I smiled and walked to him.

"Where were you?", I asked.

"I had just finish scraping off barnacles off the bottom of the ship", Jim said. "Silver is giving me a small break, so I want to spend it talking with you."

We started to walk around the ship.

"So how old are you?", Jim asked.

"16, you?", I answered.

"16, too", Jim said.

"Cool", I cheered.

"So I see the captain and Arrow aren't around", Jim said. "Is the captain letting you be alone on the ship?"

"Yeah, I though she wasn't going to let me", I said.

"What made her change her mind?", Jim asked.

"Well, I get into a lot of fights back home", I lied. "She was surprised that I didn't fight back yesterday."

"I'm the same way", Jim laughed.

"Jimbo", a voice called out. Jim and I turned around to see it was Silver and Morph. Morph flew around Jim and I ,chirping happily.

"Good to see you too Morph", I said.

"Jimbo, ye break is finish", Silver said. "Get back to work".

"Can Ember at least keep me company?", Jim asked annoyed at Silver. Silver looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, the lass can keep you company", Silver agreed. "But if she distracts you too much, she be gone, understand Jimbo."

"Yes, I understand", Jim said.

"Go, now mop the deck", Silver said.

"But, I did that yesterday", Jim whined.

"Ye thinks I care, if ye did it yesterday", Silver said. "Now go fetch Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket!"

Jim walked away, a little annoyed to get the mop and bucket. I glanced at Silver who smiled at me.

"What?", I asked curiously.

"Nothing lass", Silver said.

I don't know what it is but Silver looks so familiar. I don't know from where I've seen him, but I know I've seen him before. I just don't know from where. Jim finally came back with the mop and bucket.

"Now mop the deck again", Silver demanded. "Morph keep and eye on him. Ember, lass don't distract him too much."

With that, Silver left. It was just Jim, Morph and me on the deck.

"Mopping sucks", Jim said. Morph rubbed up against Jim's face to make him feel better. "Thanks Morph."

I gave a small chuckle and lean against the mast.

"At least I'm here to keep you company", I said.

"I do like your company", Jim said.

"I know, you do", I said. "Plus I don't want to be in the stateroom with the captain, bored out of me mind." We both laughed.

Jim looked up at me and our eyes met. His eyes were amazing and they were like a story. I smiled and Jim let the mop fall to the floor. He walked closer to me.

"Your eyes are amazing", Jim said shyly. I blushed a little.

"So are yours", I said shyly. We leaned in so close we looked like we were going to kiss.

"JIMBO, BACK TO WORK", Silver's voice boomed. Jim and I backed up a little and we looked up to find Silver looking at us. Jim looked annoyed but it wasn't towards me.

_"Damn it, I was so close",_ I though.

Jim picked up the mop and went back to mopping. Morph turned into a mop and helped Jim out again. I looked up and saw that it was getting dark.

"I think, I have to go", I said.

"Really, you can't stay a little longer?", Jim begged.

"I wish, I could but the captain might have a heart attack if I'm not there", I said sighing.

"Will I see you tomorrow?", Jim asked.

"Yes", I answered. Jim smiled.

"Well, good night", Jim said.

I smiled and walked up the stairs. I looked back to see Jim, who was still mopping. He looked up at me, and gave a smiled while he gave a slight wave. I smiled and waved back at him.

I turned back and continue to climb up the stairs. I walked into the stateroom, where Aunt Amelia and Arrow were having tea.

"Oh, Ember, I was getting a little worried", Aunt Amelia said then sipping her tea.

"Well now I'm here", I said then yawning. "Well I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night my dear", Aunt Amelia said.

I went to the bedroom, Aunt Amelia and I were sharing. I took a bath and placed on my blue night gown on for bed. Tomorrow would be a good day, better yet this whole trip would be good. I hope nothing ruins it!

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry I took awhile, I was busy. If you have any suggestion, tell me by reviewing this story. I know I have a grammar, and proper word use, but don't stop reading because of it please.**

**I don't own anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Three Months

Ember's POV

It's been three month since we've launch to out to find Treasure Planet. I've been helping Jim out with some of his 'cabin boy chores' as I like to call it. Aunt Amelia knew what I was doing, she told me, I shouldn't be doing it but if I wanted to, I could still do it. Just yesterday, Jim and I learned how to tie a proper knot for the longboats. But after Jim did his knot, he just walked away.

I just wondered what made him so broken. He's nice and cool, but something tells me, that he is hurt. Something or someone did something to hurt him badly.

Today, I walked out on the deck to find Jim scrubbing the deck. He looked up at Silver annoyed, but Silver just gave an evil smirk and pointed at the floor, so Jim can continue working. Silver left Jim to do continue working. I quickly walked to Jim.

"Do you want me to help out?", I asked. "I have short on ,so I don't care about getting wet."

"That's up to you", Jim answered. "There's another brush in the bucket."

I grabbed the brush and kneel down next to Jim. I began to scrub the floor with him.

"So why do you want to help me with my chores?", Jim asked.

"I have nothing better to do", I said. "Besides I have to do chores back home, what's the difference of doing them here?"

"Yeah, I know but, your the captain's goddaughter, you shouldn't be doing this", Jim said.

"The captain knows I'm doing this", I said. "She told me, I shouldn't be doing it but, I could if I wanted to."

"So she really doesn't want you to do this with me?", Jim asked.

"She doesn't want me to do the chores", I said.

We continue to scrub the deck. I started to hum the lullaby Aunt Amelia use to sing to me when I was little.

"What are you humming?", Jim asked.

"A lullaby that the captain used to sing to me when I was little", I said and continue to hum the lullaby.

"Can you sing it?", Jim asked.

"Fine", I said taking a rest from scrubbing.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you"_

I looked up at Jim, who was smiling. I chuckled softly.

"You sang beautifully", Jim said.

"Thanks", I said going back to scrubbing. "I just love that lullaby."

"Yeah, you sang it so amazing", Jim said.

"Thanks", I said.

After scrubbing, we went to the gallery and began to peel potatoes. Jim kept looking at me, thinking I was going to cut myself. Silver glanced at Jim and smiled.

"Jimbo, you can have a break now", Silver said. "Go on, with the lass."

Jim smiled and we both went out of the gallery. We went on the deck and walked.

"So now it's my turn to ask you a question", I said.

"Ask away", Jim said.

"Yesterday, you walked away upset, why is that?", I asked.

Jim looked away and sighed. He didn't want to answer. This must hurt him to talk about it.

"Hey, I understand if its personal", I said. "You don't have to answer."

"No, but I want to answer", Jim said.

"Are you sure?", I asked. Jim nodded and placed his hands in his pocket.

"The reason why I'm so upset sometimes is because I still think about my father", Jim said. "He left my mother and me when I was eight and never came back. Years before he left me, he never paid attention to me. All he did was just pat my head and walk away. My mother was always fighting with him. I just feel so broken about it."

"I know how you feel", I said.

"You do?", Jim asked. I nodded softly.

"Like I said the day we launched, my father left me when I was 10 month", I said. "Then when I was 6 years old my mother was killed. I watched as one pirate stabbed her. All I remember is one of the pirates was a cyborg. When the pirates left, I ran out of the room and went to my mom's body. I cried for her to wake up, but she didn't, so I grabbed the phone called 911 and with in minutes the cops came. They call Captain Amelia and she took me home with her. Every time I think about it, I just feel so broken and ashamed."

Jim wiped the tear on my cheek with his thumb.

"Do you know why the pirates killed your mother?", Jim asked.

"Yes, but its something, I will tell you when we are alone", I said. "I can't say it aloud now, but I will tell you when the time is right."

Jim smiled and we continue to walk along the deck in the night sky.

"EMBER", I heard Aunt Amelia call my name.

"JIMBO", Silver called out.

We both look at each other and sighed.

"I guest that mean, we have to separate", I said.

"This sucks", Jim said.

"I know but I'll see you tomorrow", I said. I kissed his cheek and walked away. Holy shit, did I just do that!

I climbed up the stairs and turned back to see Jim smiling with his fingers on the place I kissed his cheek. I waved to him and he waved back. I turned around and went to the stateroom. I told my Aunt Amelia, I was headed off to bed and went to bed.

REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I don't own anything!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Day off

Jim's POV

I woke up the next morning, annoyed that I had to do more chores. On the bright side, Ember would be helping me. Silver didn't like Ember helping me with the chores, but he never said anything to Ember about it.

Silver and I have been getting along, like friends. Silver and Ember have been getting along too. All three of us sometimes go out on the deck and talk about random stuff.

I went up to the stateroom door and waited for Ember to come out. Morph followed me and played with my hair. After 10 minutes, Ember came out of the stateroom.

She was wearing a short sleeve baby blue dress that reached up to her knees with some baby blue flat shoes. Her black hair was let down and she had a silver necklace with something at the end of it but it was hidden in her dress. She looked amazing like always.

"Hey", I said shyly.

"Hey", Ember replied shyly.

We started to walk to the gallery, to see what chores Silver would be given me.

"So how did you sleep?", I asked trying to find to fine a conversation

"Well, you?", Ember answered looking at me confused.

"Not as well as you", I answered annoyed. "I was sleeping under and he snores a lot." Ember giggled softly.

"That has to be a pain", Ember said. "Thank God, the captain doesn't snore."

"You sleep in the same bed as the captain?", I asked a little confused.

"Yeah, because there's two rooms", Ember said. "Mister Arrow's and the captain's."

"At least you sleep with one person in one room", I said. "I have to sleep in a hammock with 15 other crew members."

"That must be a pain", Ember said trying not to laugh.

We made it to the gallery and walked down the stairs. Silver was placing the supplies in there places.

"So Silver, what are the chores I have to do today?", I asked annoyed. Ember nudged me with her elbow. "I mean what chore do Ember and I have to do?"

"Jimbo, today ye have no chores", Silver said. "Today's ye day off, no work for ye to do."

"Awesome", I cheered.

"Now, ye two must be off, doing whatever ye want to do", Silver said. "Now don't get ye selves in trouble now."

"We won't", Ember said cheerfully. We ran out to the deck and leaned against the ship.

"This is an amazing sight", Ember said.

"I have to agree with you", I said. "This is amazing. "

"I've never seen anything like this", Ember said. "Right now I'd be at home."

"What do you do when your at your house?", I asked.

"I ride on my horses, shoot arrows, do chores, watch TV, sleep, read and listen to music", Ember said. "What about you?"

"I help my mom out with the chores at but mostly solar surf", I said.

"I've always wanted to solar surf", Ember said cheerfully. "But the captain, never let's me."

"How come?", I asked curiously.

"She never said, why", Ember said.

"Well it's fun, you should try it", I said. "That is if the captain will ever let you."

"I hope one day she does", Ember said."Maybe you can teach me".

"I will be glad to teach you", I said. Ember smiled and looked behind us. She turned around and looked at me.

"What's is it?", I asked.

"Two of the crew members are looking at us", Ember said.

"Which ones?", I asked.

"Scroop and Moron", Ember said.

I turned back and saw both Scroop and Moron talking to each other. Scroop saw me looking at him and gave me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ember.

"Yeah, Scroop just gave me a dirty look", I said. Ember suddenly had a worried look upon her face. I was about to say something when a red claws was between us.

"Ssso what are ye two talking aboutssss?", Scroop asked removing his claw back.

"None of your business", I snapped.

"Watch you tone cabin boy", Scroop said. "Or else."

"Jim, don't do this again", Ember whispered scarily. I glanced at Ember, her eyes told me he was scared.

"Scroop just leave us alone", I said.

"Oh cabin boy mussst get a girl'ssssss help", Scroop said. "What a coward!"

I ignored Scroop and looked out of the ship. Scroop just walked away, without saying a word.

"Thank God, I was worried he would never leave", Ember said with relief in her voice.

"Yeah, I don't want to get into a fight", I said. "You looked scared."

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt, silly", Ember said.

"I hated the fact you looked scared", I said.

"Really?", Ember asked blushing.

"Yeah, you shouldn't get scared because of guys like him", I said. "No one should scare you."

"No ones ever has said that to me", Ember said.

"Well, I'm happy to be the first", I said.

Ember was blushing with a smile. Her smiles were so cute. I leaned in close to her. She leaned in close to me.

"Hey Jimbo", a voice called out. We both turned around and saw Silver standing there. Damn it, he always ruined it.

"Hey, Silver", Ember said trying to sound not annoyed.

"Hey, lass", Silver said leaning against the ship next to me. "So what are ye talking about?"

"Stuff", I said a little annoyed. Ember nudged my shoulder with her elbow.

"Be nice", Ember whispered.

"Alright", I said rolling my eyes. "We're just talking about random stuff."

"Wow, Jimbo the lass has made you soft", Silver said.

"I guess she has", I said. Ember cheeks were getting redder and redder.

"Well Jimbo lad, it's getting late", Silver said. "The lass has to go and get her beauty rest."

"Silver", I shouted his name annoyed.

"No, Jim, he's right", Ember said. "The captain might get worried, and plus I'm getting sleepy. So I'm must go."

Ember got off from leaning against the ship, I followed.

"Can't you stay for a little while more?", I begged.

"I'm afraid I can't", Ember said. "But I will see you tomorrow ."

"But, I won't have a day off tomorrow", I said. Ember giggled softly.

"Then I will help you out with the chores", Ember said.

"Well then good night", I said.

"Good night", Ember said. She walked away and I watched her go all the way to the stateroom. I smiled and looked back at Silver, who had a smirk on his face.

"What?", I asked annoyed.

"Don't ye 'what' me", Silver said. "I can see it in ye eyes, you love the lass."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the ship next to him. He was right.

"I don't know what your talking about", I lied.

"Jimbo, don't be lying", Silver said. "Ye loves the lass".

"Alright, I do love her", I admitted.

"Ye don't have to tell me twice", Silver said. "I've been known. And the lass seems to like ye a lot."

"Really?", I asked happily.

"Ye hasn't seen what how she looks when she's around you?", Silver said. "Ye makes her feel happy and the lass is blushing, that's when ye knows she like you."

"Well she did kiss my cheek yesterday", I said.

"Well there ye go", Silver said. "She loves you Jimbo."

"Well if she does, I don't know how to confess to her", I said.

"Just say it when she saids it first", Silver said. "Or when ye heart tells you when the time is right".

"I will tell her, tomorrow", I said.

"Alright, ye better get to bed", Silver said.

I listened to him and headed off to bed. I tried to go to sleep but like always Mr. Snuff was snoring. I mange to fall asleep. Tomorrow was the day I was going to tell her, I could hardly wait.

**Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Longboat Ride

Ember's POV

I was sitting across from Aunt Amelia, drinking coffee. The Doc and her were discussing how long the trip would last. Every time I came in here, both of them would be here, flirting. I could tell, by the look Aunt Amelia had on her face.

"So you see here Doctor", Aunt Amelia started to say with a smile. "We will be at Treasure Planet, tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

I smiled and continue to drink my coffee. Aunt Amelia saw me smiling and rolled her eyes.

"So, I must get ready to land on Treasure Planet", the Doc said. "I will be back in a while. Good bye Captain. Good bye Ember."

The Doc left the stateroom. Aunt Amelia watched him leave, and looked at me. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"What?", I asked.

"What was with that smile a couple of seconds ago?", Aunt Amelia asked.

"Nothing", I lied.

"Ember Flame don't lie to me", Aunt Amelia said angrily.

"Alright, I smiled because I know you like the Doc", I said. "Wait, not just like, you love the Doctor."

"Don't be ridiculous ", Aunt Amelia said.

"Amelia Smollet don't try to hide it", I said. "You love the Doctor."

Aunt Amelia sighed and stood up. She walked around the table to me.

"Alright, I do like the Doctor", Aunt Amelia said.

"Not just like", I said.

"Fine, I have a crush on him", Aunt Amelia said. "You shouldn't be talking, you love ."

"And?", I said. "I'm not afraid of saying it. "

"Then tell ", Aunt Amelia said.

"I can't", I said sadly. "I don't know if he loves me the same way ."

I lowered my head and felt the two teardrops roll down my cheek. Aunt Amelia sat in a chair next to mine and lifted my head up.

"Your mother had the same problems when she was your age", Aunt Amelia said smiling while wiping my tears away. "She would come back to the room, crying she didn't know what to do to find out if her crush loves her back. She would beg me to help her. All I told her is to listen to your heart and have faith."

I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Promise me one thing my dear", Aunt Amelia said.

"What is it?", I asked letting her go.

"If this boy doesn't love you, you stay the same Ember I know", Aunt Amelia said.

"I promise", I said.

"Good now, go off and have fun with Mr. Hawkins", Aunt Amelia said.

I ran out the door, and on to the deck. I looked for Jim and figured he'd be with Silver.

"Ember", I heard my name. I turned around to see it was Jim coming to me.

"Jim", I happily called out his name. I ran towards him.

"What are we going to do today?"

"We are going on a longboat ride", Jim said.

"Sounds like fun, lets go."

We went below the deck, to the longboats. Silver was there, and smiled when we got there. He had already open the hatch.

"Alright, ye two better start untying the ropes to the boat", Silver said.

Silver jumped into the boat, while Jim and I untied the boat. The boat started going down. Jim jumped in, but I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of me missing the boat. Jim looked at me and smiled.

"Jump", Jim said. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

I closed my eyes and jumped. I felt a part of hands on my waist and opened my eyes. Jim had caught me and set me down on the boat. He was so strong.

"See, nothing happen", Jim said pushing my hair behind my ear.

We made eye contact. I loved his eyes, they were so amazing.

"Jimbo, Ember sit in the boat", Silver said annoyed.

We both sat down, I sat in front of Jim and Jim sat next's to the controls.

"Okay Jimbo, you press these buttons and then pull the levers to go froward", Silver explained.

A smirk appeared on Jim's face as he press two buttons and pulled the boat quickly moved froward. I fell on Jim's chest as the boat moved. Jim looked down and smiled. I blushed in embarrassment and stayed there.

Jim flew the longboat next to a comet and drove the boat inside the comet. The ride suddenly became bumpy. I wrapped my arms around Jim's waist, I case I would fall. Jim chuckled. The boat spun around. I held Jim tightly. Jim couldn't help but laugh.

Jim directed the longboat out of comet. We were all covered in white snow, that thawed out quickly. Jim lead the boat back to the Legacy.

"That was fun", I said as I let go of Jim's waist so he can pull the boat.

"I'm glad you liked it", Jim said pulling the rope to lift the longboat. We looked at Silver, who looks like he's having trouble pulling the rope to lift the longboat.

"Hey Silver, having trouble?", I asked playfully.

"Hush lassie", Silver said laughing. "Oh, Jimbo. If I would 'ave been able to handle a boat like yeh in your age they were bowin' in the streets when I pass them."

"Bowin'in the streets", Morph repeated in Silvers form.

"Well... they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home", Jim said as he tied the longboat up. "But I'm going to change that."

"Are you now, how so?", Silver asked petting Morph.

"I've got some plans, going to make people see me a little different", Jim said.

"I hope your plans go well", I said.

"You know, sometimes plans go astray", Silver said.

"Not this time", Jim said.

Silver looked down at robotic leg and brings it up. He tries to turn the bolt with his fingers, so Morph shifted into a wrench.

"Thank you, Morph", Silver said grabbing Morph and twisting the bolt.

I glanced at Jim, who looked worried and looked at the leg.

"So, how'd that happen anyhow", Jim said.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream", Silver said looking at his hand.

"Was it worth it?", Jim asked. Silver smiled and both me and Jim sat next to him.

"I'm hoping it is Jimbo and Ember", Silver said putting on his hat. "I most surely am".

Then suddenly, we felt a push froward, that seem to push the ship. Jim looked at me worried.

"You alright?", Jim asked.

"Yeah, but let get up on the deck", I said.

The three of us, jumped of the boat and went up on the deck. Something didn't look alright.

**Review review! I don't own anything!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Supernova

Ember's POV

We got up on the deck. Everything didn't look right.

"What the devil...", Silver said on the deck.

Jim and I quickly went to the edge of the ship, to see what was the problem.

"Oh, good heavens. The star Pelusa, its gone Supernova!"

We saw the star explode, that left us frighten. I turned around to see Aunt Amelia rushing to the bridge.

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" Aunt Amelia shouted.

"Aye aye captain", Turnbuckle replied.

"ALL HANDS, FASTEN YOUR LIFE LINE", Arrow yelled.

Everyone when and tied a rope around there waist and then tied the over end to the mast. I tied mine quickly, and made sure if it was secured tied.

"Ember, come here", Aunt Amelia called upon me.

"Be right there captain", I shouted. I quickly ran to the bridge. I looked up at the sails and saw small fire meteors going through them.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" , Aunt Amelia shouted.

"Secure all sails!" Arrow shouted across the ship. "Reef them down, men!"

I followed Aunt Amelia around the bridge.

"Ember, I need you to use your gift", Aunt Amelia said.

"But you told me not to", I said.

"I know but use it", Aunt Amelia said.

I looked at the fire meteors and concentrated on the flames. I closed my eyes and focuses on the flame. I moved my hands slightly up and down, calming the flame. I started to absorb the fire from the meteors.

"EMBER", Aunt Amelia called my name.

I snapped out of my concentration and looked at the edge of the ship. I saw a no more meteors.

"Captain the star",shouted Mr. Onus.

The Doc, Aunt Amelia and I looked and saw everything was getting pulled into this swirl of darkness.

"It's devolving into a black hole!" The Doc said with horror.

"Shit, a black hole", I said.

"We're getting pulled in", Turnbuckle said fall from the wheel.

"Oh no you don't", Aunt Amelia said grabbing the wheel and pulling it.

I didn't take my eyes off the black hole. I felt a chill going down my spine. Suddenly a powerful wave of white energy pulsed from the center of the black hole, blowing hard winds.

"Blast these waves!" , Aunt Amelia shouted. "They're so deucedly erratic!"

"No. Captain! They're not erratic at all!" said the Doc who looked up from his calculations. "They'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds! Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor!" Aunt Amelia said with her ears perk up. "We'll ride that blast, to get her out of here!"

"That's going to be a hell of a blast", I said.

"All sails secured, captain", Arrow shouted.

"Good man, now release them immediately!", Aunt Amelia shouted cheerfully.

"Aye captain", Arrow said confused. "You heard her men. Unfold those sails!"

By the look the crew had on their faces, they looked pissed. I saw Jim about to go up to the sails but Aunt Amelia called him.

"Mr. Hawkins, make sure those life lines are secured, good and tight", Aunt Amelia shouted.

"Aye aye captain", Jim replied.

"I'm going to help him", I shouted.

I ran down to the deck, and to mast where Jim was. I began to pull on the life lines.

"Ember, I'm done", Jim said. "Life line secure captain."

"Very good", Aunt Amelia said.

Suddenly, a the second wave came and pushed me back. I fell hard to the came to my aid.

"You alright?", Jim asked worried as he helped me up.

"Yeah, but that was one hell of a wave", I said with my hand my head.

"Captain, the last wave here it comes!",the Doc yelled.

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents! It's gunna be a bumpy ride!", Aunt Amelia shouted.

All I saw was the ship heading into the darkness.

"Jimbo, Ember", Silver called us.

Jim and I went to Silver, who was at the mast. I held onto Jim and Jim wrapped his arms around me. Silver cover us, in his massive arms. I closed my eyes. All I saw was darkness.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Lost of a Friend

Ember's POV

I could only see darkness, that's all I could see. But I could feel Jim's arm wrapped around me. I felt protected in his arms. Then there was bursting sound. I could feel the Legacy moving quicker than it did at the launch. Jim's grip on me, didn't make me move, when the ship moved.

I didn't open my eyes until I heard cheering. I opened them and looked up at Jim, who was looking at me a smirk on his face. Silver let go of us but Jim and I didn't let go of each other.

"Thanks", I said blushing.

"Thanks, for what?", Jim asked with smirk on his face.

"For holding on the last wave", I said.

"It was mostly Silver holding us", Jim said.

"I only felt you holding me", I said.

"Well, I didn't want anything to happen to you", Jim said. "Even if Silver was hold us, I didn't want nothing to happen to you. I care about you, a lot."

I was about to say something, when I heard my name being called out in a worried tone.

"EMBER", I heard a female voice call my name.

I let go of Jim and saw my Aunt Amelia looking for me. She looked worried.

"CAPTAIN I'M HERE", I yelled out waving.

Aunt Amelia looked down, and saw me. She quickly came down the stairs and ran to me. She hugged me, so I hugged her back. She began to stroke my head, so I looked up at her.

"Don't scare me like that", Aunt Amelia said letting me go. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, thanks to Jim and Silver", I said.

Aunt Amelia looked at Jim and Silver and smile.

"Thank you, for keeping Ember safe", Aunt Amelia said. "And Mr. Hawkins you did an excellent on those life lines."

Silver nudged Jim with his elbow and Jim push him softly. They pushed each other softly. I giggled softly.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?", Aunt Amelia called out. " ."

Suddenly, the crew moved to the side and Scroop came up towards Aunt Amelia and I, with a Arrow's hat in his claws.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow hassss been losst", Scroop said sadly giving the hat to Aunt Amelia. "His life line was not secured."

Aunt Amelia looked at me and then looked at Jim, who looked in shocked. She gave Jim a dirty look.

"No, I checked them all", Jim said, going to the life lines. He pushed two of the crew members to the sides. Only one life line was missing. Tears rolled down my face.

"I did, I checked them all, they were secured", Jim said. "I swear, you can ask Ember."

But, Aunt Amelia just gave him a dirty look. I just looked down. I knew if I tried to say something Aunt Amelia wouldn't believe me.

"Mr. Arrow was a", Aunt Amelia began to say, holding back the tears. "Fine spacer, finer than most of us can ever hope to be. But he knew the risk as do we all, resume your post. We carry on."

I started to walk to Jim, but he ran away. I started to follow him but Aunt Amelia called me.

"EMBER, COME ALONG NOW", Aunt Amelia shouted for me.

I had no choice but followed her up to the stateroom. We entered the stateroom and I shut the door. I looked at Aunt Amelia who sat in her chair with her head down on the table crying.

Tears began rolled down my face again. I walked to Aunt Amelia and she quickly stood up. I hugged her and she hugged me back. We cried each others shoulders.

"I can't Aunt Amelia" I said. "I can't hear or see more death of my love ones."

"I know my dear but...", Aunt Amelia said let go of me. "I can't change stop it."

I sighed and looked down. I looked at the door and began to walk to it. I wanted to find Jim and talked to him about what happen.

"Where do you think your going?", Aunt Amelia asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to find Jim", I said.

"Oh no, your not", Aunt Amelia said. "Do you remember that rule, I had put before we came on this voyage?"

"Yes, why?", I asked.

"Well, now your going to obey it, starting now", Aunt Amelia said.

"Oh now, you want to put that rule out now", I said annoyed. "I'm 16 years old, nothing has happen to me. No ones found, about me being a Candle."

"Ember Flame, I am the captain of this ship and this voyage", Aunt Amelia said angrily. "You will respect me."

"Oh don't give me that 'captain' shit", I said annoyed.

"EMBER FLAME THAT IS ENOUGH, YOUR ON MY SHIP, MY RULES", Aunt Amelia yelled angrily at me.

I stood there, in shock. She has never yelled at me like that. I was about to cry. Aunt Amelia looked down and sighed. I ran out the door as fast as I could.

"Ember, I'm sorry", Aunt Amelia heard say before I shut the door.

I ran out of there as quickly as I could. I pass the Doc, who look to be heading towards the stateroom. I just needed to find Jim.

Captain Amelia's POV

I sat back in my chair, crying. I lost Arrow and I yelled at Ember. I never have yelled at her like I did. She must hate me now. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said wiping my tears away.

The Doctor enter the stateroom.

"Captain, I'm here to, say sorry for your lost",the Doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor", I said.

"Umm Captain, I saw Ember running away from the stateroom", The Doctor said. "She was crying, did something happen between you two?"

I sighed and looked at the Doctor.

"Before this voyage, I told Ember, she can't leave my sight", I began to say. "But after the launch, I told she can go around the ship without me. But now, we got into a fight because I told her she has to be around me and I yelled at her."

"Well, captain why did you tell her now she has to be around you?", the Doctor asked.

"Because I'm trying to protect her", I said. "She has to be protected."

"I think, Ember can take care of herself", the Doctor said.

"Doctor you don't understand, why I have to protect her", I said.

"Then tell me", the Doctor said.

I sighed. Half of me didn't want to tell him but the other half wanted me to. I could trust him enough with this secret.

"I will ,tell you, but you have to promise you can never tell anyone or talk about it to anyone but Ember and me", I said seriously.

"I promise", the Doctor said.

"Ember, is the legendary Candle", I confessed. "That's why her eyes are one red and one blue which means she can use blue fire and normal fire."

The Doctor didn't looked too surprised.

"Well, I know why you protect her so much", the Doctor said.

"Now, you understand ", I said. "If anyone found out, that Ember is the legendary Candle, they might take her away from me and use her gifts for terrible purposes."

"Captain, I understand but, I think Ember knows that", the Doctor said. "Maybe she fears that but I still think she can protect herself."

I sighed and walked up to the Doctor. I hugged him. Tears rolled down my face.

"I can't afford to lose, Ember", I cried. "I've lost her mother and Arrow, I can't lose her."

The Doctor hugged me back. He stroked my head.

"I think Ember feels the same way", the Doctor said.

**I was about to cry in this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I don't own anything!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I need to tell you something

Ember's POV

I found Jim, sitting on the shrouds by himself. I wiped my tears away and climb on the shrouds. I sat next to him.

"Jim", I said his name so he could hear me. Jim turned his head away from me.

"Jim, please don't ignore me."

"Ember, it's just is don't want to talk about it", Jim said looking at me.

"But it wasn't your fault", I said.

Jim jumped off the shrouds and I followed him.

"Look Jim, let me help you", I said sadly.

"Look I screwed up, I always screwed up", Jim said. "For 2 second I though I could do something right, but no I end up messing up."

"You didn't mess up", I said.

"Then tell me, how did Mr. Arrows life line end up gone like him", Jim said angrily. I didn't say anything but looked down. "That's what I though."

"Look, you don't think I screw up", I said angrily. "Every time I think about my mother's death, I blame myself because I could of stop it. But I didn't, I screwed up."

Tears rolled down my eyes. Jim looked at me with guilt in his eyes and sighed.

"Ember, I'm sorry", Jim said. "I didn't want to make you cry".

"I'm not crying because of the way you talked to me", I said smiling. "I'm crying because thinking about my mother, just brings me tears."

Jim walked up to me and wiped my tears off with his thumb.

"Ember, I hate to see you cry", Jim said. I smiled at him, and leaned in close to him.

"Jim, do you remember when I kissed your cheek?", I asked blushing.

"Yeah", Jim answered.

"How...did you feel about it?", I asked shyly.

"I felt...I felt...I felt that you care about me a lot", Jim said shyly.

"Anything else?", I asked.

Jim sighed and leaned in close to me.

"Ember, there is something, I need to tell you", Jim said.

"Go on, you can tell me anything", I said. Jim sighed and looked into my red and blue eyes.

"Every since this voyage started, I've got to know you", Jim started to say. "I also began create feelings for you."

"What are you saying?", I asked. But I knew what he was trying to say. My heart is telling me, he loves me.

"I'm saying, I love you", Jim confess. "Ever since I met you, I've always feel like we were meant to be together. I..."

I pressed my lips upon his lips, kissing him. Jim kissed me back and wrapped arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck.

"I love you too", I said after I took my lips off of his lips. "Ever since I first saw you."

"And I was worried you wouldn't love me back", Jim said. I giggled as I let go of his neck.

"You shouldn't have", I said. "I felt the same way."

"Well Silver, was right", Jim said.

"I told ye, the lassie loves ye", Silver's voice said.

We turned our heads to see Silver and Morph, standing there with smirks on their faces. Morph can and rubbed up against my cheek. I giggled softly.

"Awwww Morph, your so cute", I said petting Morph's head. Morph purred and rubbed up against my cheek.

"Not as cute you are", Jim said. "But don't worry Morph, your still cute."

I giggled and the yawned quietly.

"I think, lass needs her rest", Silver said.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy", I said then yawning again.

"Then, go to bed, my sweet", Jim said.

"I'll tell you what I was going to tell you tomorrow", I said. "Good night".

Jim kissed my cheek, that made me blush. I smiled and headed back to the stateroom, to go to my room and sleep.

I opened the door of the stateroom and Aunt Amelia was there with the Doc.

"I'm tried, so I'm going to bed", I said.

"Alright, good night Ember", Aunt Amelia said. "Wait Ember! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you, shouldn't have."

"It's alright captain", I said. "Your forgiven."

I walked into my room and got ready for bed. I jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

Jim's POV

I watched Ember went into the stateroom. I looked at Silver, who was smiling.

"Alright, you were right", I said.

"I know, I was right, by thee way she looks at ye", Silver said.

"I just I don't screw up", I said. "I don't want nothing to happen to her."

"Lad, ye got the makings of greatest in ye", Silver said. "Ye won't mess this up, if ye stick to it. I bet that's why the lassie likes you."

I smiled and pet Morph's head.

"Man, I'm getting tried",I said then yawning.

"Lad go and get your rest", Silver said.

"Your right again, you coming", I said.

"I must be getting to my watch", Silver said.

"Oh then, good night", I said.

Silver waved and I went to the room. I fell asleep, thinking about Ember. I'm not going to mess this up.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please Please! I don't own anything!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Truth is heard

Jim's POV

I couldn't sleep one bit now. was snorting, and when I mean snorting, I mean he's farting. I groan and fell off the hammock. I sat up on the floor and began to put on my boots.

One of my boot began to hop away from me and behind a chest. It was Morph playing around.

"Morph", I said moaning.

I got up from the ground and walked to the chest Morph hid in.

"Morph knock it off, its too early for this", I said annoyed.

Morph kicked me in the butt as my boot.

"Hey Morph", I yelled.

Morph stuck his tongue out at me. He shifted back into his pink blob form and laughed. He went to were he hid my boot and picked up. He started to fly away.

"He come back here", I yelled playfully. I chased Morph out of the room and on to the deck. I jumped for my boot and caught it. I landed and looked at Morph, who spit water at me.

"That's it you little squid", I said trying to hit him with my boot.

"You little squid", Morph said turning into my head. I tried to hit him but the more I hit him, the more times he turned into smaller version of my head until he just disappeared in the gratings.

I began to walk to the gallery, when I saw my Ember walking down the stairs. She was wearing a with a bright red dress strapless with a black leather jacket and long black boots. Her hair was down and had a little red bow in it. I smiled and walked to her.

"You look cute", I said placing my hands on her waist.

"I'm glad you think that", Ember said then kissing my cheek. "So what are you doing, now?"

"Chasing Morph, can you help me?", I asked.

"Sure!", Ember said.

We both ran to the gallery and went down the stairs. We looked and saw the barrel of purps. I looked at Ember and pointed to it. We tiptoed to the barrel and took a peek. We saw that one of the purp had an eye.

"Ha, Busted", I said jumping in. I caught Morph with my hands and began to scratch him. Ember giggled.

"Come on in", I said grabbing her hand. She smiled and jumped in with me. She sat next to me and played with Morph.

"Look. What we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting," a voice said.

"There's only four of them left", another voice said.

I looked through small hole and saw some of the crew member.

"We are wanting to move", Meltdown said angrily.

"Don't move til we got the treasure in hand", Silver's voice demanded shaking his arm. I quickly looked at Ember, who looked surprised. I looked back through the hole.

"I sssay, we kill them all now", Scroop said.

"I say, what's this is say", Silver said choking Scroop. "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him."

Silver through Scroop at the barrel we were in. Morph made a small scream but Ember caught him.

"SSSStrong talk, but I know other wise", Scroop said putting his claw in the barrel.

"You got something to say Scroop?", Silver asked.

I picked up a purp and handed it to Scroop.

"It's those brats", Scroop said. "Me think, ye have a soft spot for them."

Silver looked surprised and got angry quick as the crew agreed with Scroop.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya", Silver said angrily. "I care about one thing and one thing only. Flints trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of those nose-wiping little whelps?"

"What was it now?", Scroop said. "Oh you got the makings of greatness in ya."

"Shut your yap", Silver yelled. "I cozied up to the kid to keep him off our scent, and the lass, I just wanted to see if she's the legendary Candle we went to find 10 years ago. And I was right, she is the legendary Candle, if only her mother didn't in the way, I wouldn't have to kill her. I ain't gone soft".

"Planet ho", someone yelled.

The crew smiled and went up to the deck. Ember let go of Morph and cried. I closed my eyes and held back my tears. I got out of the barrel and helped Ember out of the barrel. She quickly hugged me and cried on shoulder. I hugged her back.

"I can't believe this", Ember said looking at me with tears in her eyes. "That bastard, killed my mother. My only mother. "

"Ember, what did they mean by you being a 'Candle'?", I asked. "Are you one?"

"Yes, I am one, the legendary one", Ember said. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid someone was listening. Jim, I'm sorry, I should of told you earlier, but..."

I pressed my lips against her lips cutting her off. I brought her close to my body. My tongue made its way in her mouth and she kissed me back. Her lips were brushing on my lips.

"I don't care about that", I said as our lips separated. "All, I care about is us."

She smiled, and placed her head on my chest. I heard Silver coming, I had to get both of us out of here. I grabbed Ember's hand and we both started to run up the stair when...

"Jimbo, Ember", Silver said.

We backed up as Silver came down the stairs cornering us.

"Playing games are we", Silver said.

"Yeah, we're playing games", I answered angrily. I let go of Ember's hand but she didn't let go of mine. I grabbed a knife that was on the table.

"Oh well, I never like playing games", Silver said. I heard a gun cock. "Always hated to lose."

"Me too", I said stabbing the knife into his leg. I grabbed Ember's hand and we both ran up the stairs of galley but Silver grabbed Ember's arm. I pulled Ember, but then Silver yelled out in pain and let go of Ember.

We both ran to the stateroom, Morph followed us. I opened the door, let Ember and Morph in and shut the door. Ember touched the door lock and burned it.

"Mr. Hawkins, Ember what is the meaning of this?", the Captain asked angrily.

"Captain, the whole crew are pirates", I said. "It's mutiny and they know about Ember being a Candle."

The Captain looked at Ember and Ember nodded. The captain went to the cabinet and pull out a pistol.

"Pirates on my ship, I'll see them all hang", the captain said angrily loading the pistol. She through the pistol at the Doc.

"Doctor familiar with these!"

The Doc caught the loaded gun.

"Oh I've seen, well, I've read", the Doc said accidentally fired a shot and destroyed a globe. "Uh, no. No. No, I'm not."

The captain rolled her eyes and grabbed a bow and a bag of arrows.

"Ember, your bow", the captain said tossing the bow and bag arrows at Ember. "Do you have your lucky dagger?"

Ember nodded and the captain pulled out the map. We heard the pirates trying to break in.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life", the captain said tossing the map. Morph caught it.

"Morph give me that", I shouted and taking the map from Morph mouth.

The captain grabbed her rifle and burned a hole in the ground. We all jumped into the hole and began running. As we ran through the bowels of the ship, I heard heavy footsteps a few meters behind. The Pirate! We made it to the area of the ship that held the longboats.

The Doc tripped over and fell just at the door. The captain pulled him up and push the Doc in. Ember pulled an arrow back and shot it before the captain shut the door. We heard a scream of pain.

"To the longboats quickly", the captain shouted as she burned

We jumped into the longboat. I helped Ember up into the boat. The captain jumped in making a front flip after opening the hatch. The pirates were trying to burn this door.

"Nice shot", I said to Ember.

"I never miss", Ember said.

I was about to say something when Morph grabbed the map with his mouth.

"MORPH, NO", I yelled. I jumped off the boat, chasing Morph. Then 3 pirates came in shoot at the longboat.

"Morph come back here", I yelled.

Morph still wouldn't come. Then the Doc shot something that made the pirates fall. I wasn't paying attention, but only to Morph.

"Morph, here, Morph", I yelled as he spun around me.

"Morphy come here", Silver called Morph.

We both began to call Morph, until Morph dove into a pile of rope. Silver began to crawl but I ran and grabbed the map. I turned around and ran to the boat. I jumped into boat, but land on the edge. The captain and Doc shot two wires that let the boat go and fall.

"Jim", Ember cried and pulled me up into the boat with the Doc's help.

I soon as I was in the boat Ember hugged captain pulled a wire and the sail opened.

Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged," She said pushing a few buttons and drove the ship forward. We were going forward until.

"Captain! Laser ball at 12'o clock ", the Doc yelled .

I heard Ember scream and held me tighter. The captain tried to move the boat but the laser ball hit the back of the ship, destroying the sail and part of the engine. I heard the captain gasp in pain, but she still tried to direct the boat.

The boat was falling fast. I grabbed on to the side of the boat. Ember still was holding me, she was scared. We all were! The boat was going through the forest of giant big mushroom like trees. We went through one of the mushroom tree. Then boat hit the ground wrong and filled over while it was still going forward. Ember still held on to me and didn't let go until the boat stopped.

This was one trip that was going unexpended. But if the pirates wanted Ember, they have to go through me, and that won't happen.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I don't own anything!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: B.E.N

Ember's POV

I didn't let go of Jim, at all. I was so scared of what just happen. My head hurt a little.

"Ember, can you let go of me so I can pull the boat off of us?", Jim asked.

I let go of Jim and got on all fours. Jim lifted the boat and rubbed his neck. He stood and helped me up from the ground.

"Oh my goodness", the Doc said with relief as he stood up. "That was the more fun, than I ever want to have again."

"It's wasn't one of my gossamer landings", Aunt Amelia said laughing. She gasped in pain as she grabbed her side and fell to the floor.

"AUNT AMELIA", I cried going to her aid.

"Captain!", the Doc cried. The Doc and I helped her up.

"Your hurt", I said.

"Oh don't fuss", Aunt Amelia said standing up. She fell back but the Doc caught her. "A slight bruising, that's all. A cup a tea and I'll be right as rain."

"Are you sure?", I asked. "Because I can heal you."

Since I was a Candle, fire was the best way to heal a wound. The fire used to heal the wound, won't hurt the victim of the wound. All I have to do is place my hand on the wound and transfer the fire's heat on to the wound, so the wound can heal. I've always healed myself every time, I got hurt.

"No, no", Aunt Amelia said. She looked at the Doc."Mr. Hawkins..."  
She saw she made a mistake and looked back at Jim. "...the map if you please".

Jim pulled out the map from his pocket, and sighed in relief. But then the map started to float in mid air. The map turned pink, it was Morph. He laughed and swirled around Jim.

"MORPH", I yelled.

"Morph, were's the map?" Jim asked angrily.

Morph shifted into a small map and a pile of rope. He made the small map go into the pile of rope.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS IT BACK ON THE SHIP!", Jim yelled. Morph giggled softly and started to move around.

Jim tried to catch him but Morph hid behind my neck. I caught him and looked at him with disappointment.

"Stifle the blob and get low", Aunt Amelia said lowering her head. "We've got company."

I looked up and saw the other longboat flying above us. We went behind the longboat. I had one my arrows on the bow string. I was trembling a little but Jim placed his hands on my waist.

"Every thing is going to be alright", Jim said. "I won't let nothing happen to you."

I smiled and looked at Aunt Amelia, who looked over the boat and looked at Jim and me.

"We need a more defensible position", Aunt Amelia said, taking out a pistol. "Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead."

"Aye , aye captain", Jim said taking the pistol.

"I'm going with you", I said.

"No, your staying here", Jim said.

"Jim, if you leave and those damn pirates come, you can't save us", I said. "You told me, you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Jim chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Fine", Jim said. We began to walk and I looked back to see Aunt Amelia gasping in pain and falling.

"Steady, steady", I heard the Doc said. "Now lets take a look at that."

Jim and I walked down a small hill. Jim helped me down, so I wouldn't fall. I smiled and we continue walking. I had my arrow pointed down to the ground.

"So why didn't you tell me you were a Candle?", Jim asked.

"Because I was worried about someone watching us", I said. "I'm the child the Candle had predicted. I can be used for evil purposes, because I can use and control normal fire and blue fire."

"But you wouldn't do anything evil", Jim said.

"Not if someone used something against me", I said.

"What do you mean?", Jim asked.

"I mean, someone can hurt the ones I love", I said.

"You mean the captain", Jim said.

"Yes, and I don't want that", I said sadly. "But now, I'm just scared of that happening."

"That won't happen", Jim said in a protective tone. "Those damn pirates aren't going to get you. Silver is going to pay for what he did to your mother."

I smiled and took the dragon part of my necklace out of hiding. I looked at it and smiled.

"This necklace I wear is also one of the reason, I'm getting hunted down", I said. "It's a map, but I don't know to what. My mother gave it to me the day she died. I wear everyday to remember her."

Jim looked at my necklace and smiled.

"Why is it a dragon?", Jim asked.

"Dragons are the sign of fire", I said.

"Ohh, that's cool", Jim said.

I was about to say something but there was a something moving. Instantly I raised my bow and pulled the arrow a little bit on the bow string. Jim placed his finger on his lips as s sign to keep quiet. He took his pistol out and we began to walk towards the noise.

Then suddenly a brown robot with green eyes jumped out screaming. Jim screamed as the robot tackled him to the ground. I scream and accidentally shot my arrow.

"Shit", I cursed. "Morph can you fetch me my arrow."

Morph giggled and went to the direction my arrow flew. I looked at the robot, who was still on top of Jim.

"Oh, this is fantastic!", the robot said cheerfully. "Carbon-based life forms have come to rescue me at last!".

Jim tried to get up, but the robot was still hanging on to him.

"I just wanna hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me", the robot said holding on to Jim. I giggled softly.

"Alright. Okay. Will you just let go of me?" Jim snapped.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry", the robot apologized as he fixed Jim shirt and then placed his elbow on Jim's shoulder."I have been maroon here for so long. Solitude is fun, don't get me wrong, but after a hundred years... YOUR GO A LITTLE NUTS".

"You've been here a 100 years?" , I asked surprised.

"Yeah, oh wait I haven't said my name", the robot said. "My name, my name is...ugh."

I looked at Jim and giggled as I twirled my finger next to my head, as a sign that he's crazy. He chuckled and we looked back at the robot.

"B.E.N, of course I'm B.E.N", the robot said. "Bio Electro Navigator and who are you two?"

"Jim", Jim said annoyed.

"Well nice to met you Jimmy", B.E.N said shaking Jim's hand.

"It's Jim", Jim said annoyed.

"Anyway, who are you?", B.E.N asked me.

"I'm Ember, just Ember", I said.

"Look we're kind of in a hurry", Jim said. "We have to find a place to hide and there's pirates after us."

"PIRATES, don't get me started on pirates", B.E.N said. "I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such a temper."

"Wait, wait you knew Captain Flint?", Jim asked surprised.

"Your joking", I said surprised.

"I think he suffer from mood swings, personally", BEN said sitting on a rock. "I'm not a therapist, and anyway...but I-you let me know if I'm rambling."

"Wait, that means you have to know about the treasure", Jim said.

"Treasure?", B.E.N asked.

"Yeah Flint's trove", Jim said. "Loot of a thousand worlds."

"It's-well, it's-it's all a little-little-little fuzzy", B.E.N said grabbing his head. "Wait. I-I r-r-remember. I do. I—treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid—centroid of the mechanism."

I looked at Jim, confused.

"Then, there was this big door, opening and closing and opening and closing", B.E.N said. "And Captain Flint, wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so l helped him-"

B.E.N started to have an meltdown and kept saying "Reboot."

"Jim, slap some sense into him", I said.

"With pleasure", Jim said laughing. He slapped B.E.N and everything looked normal.

"And you are?", B.E.N asked.

"Wait, what about the treasure?", Jim asked.

"I'm going to say Larry", B.E.N said ing noting Jim's question.

"The-the centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim said.

"I'm sorry, my memory isn't what it used to be", B.E.N said. "Lost my mind, haha, lost my mind."

Suddenly B.E.N pin Jim up against a tree.

"You having found it, have you", B.E.N asked.

I pulled B.E.N off of Jim.

"Uh, my missing piece?", B.E.N asked pointing to the a hole on the back of his head with wires sticking out. "My primary memory circuit?"

"Look B.E.N we've really gotta find a place to hide, so we're just gonna go now", Jim said walking away.

B.E.N started to look sad

"Well, I guess this is good bye", B.E.N said sadly getting on his knees. "I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. Go ahead, I understand good bye."

I felt bad for him, he's been here for a 100 years alone. No one to talk to or have fun with. He was so lonely. I looked at Jim, begging him to let him come with us. I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, Ember", Jim said.

I kissed his cheek, that would get him to say 'yes'.

"Please", I said again.

Jim smiled and rolled his eyes. He mouth 'fine'.

"Look if your gonna come along your gonna have to stop talking", Jim said.

"Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic!" B.E.N. leaped into Jim's arms. "Me and my best buddies are gonna go out looking for a...Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me", Jim said dropping B.E.N.

"Touching or talking", B.E.N said. "My big no-no's".

"Now we have to find a place to...", Jim said before he was cut off by B.E.N.

"Say, before we go out on our big search", B.E.N said crossing his legs and one hand on his place. "Can we make a quick stop at my place, it's kind of important?".

B.E.N parted some tall plants to reveal a odd looking house a short distance away. I looked at Jim and smiled.

"B.E.N, I think you just solve our problem", Jim said with a smirk.

"It's a perfect place to hide", I said.

Morph came back with my arrow in his mouth. He came up to me and dropped the arrow in my bag.

"Thanks Morph", I said.

I looked back at the egged shape home. Perfect,place to hide.

**REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I don't own anything!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I'll Come back

Ember's POV

We all climb in the egg like home. The Doc had made a sling for Aunt Amelia for her arm. Apparently her right side had been injured badly, so he carried her inside the egg like home.

"Uh, pardon the mess, people, you'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often but, you know", B.E.N said picking up a part of boxers with hearts on them. "When your batching, you tend to let things go."

The Doc carried Aunt Amelia and set her down gently.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" said B.E.N. when he saw the Doc and Aunt Amelia . "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?"

I looked at Aunt Amelia as, a Cheshire Cat smile came upon my face. She roll eyes at me, knowing why I smiled.

"How about drinks for the lovely couple?", B.E.N asked bringing out cups oil out.

"Um, no, we don't drink and we aren't a couple", the Doc said smiling at Aunt Amelia as he took off his robe.  
Aunt Amelia looked up at him and smiled.

"Look at these marking", The Doc began to say as he looked up at the mark on the wall. "There identical to the ones on the map, I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

I looked up at the marks, the do look like the ones from the map. I looked at Jim, who was also admiring the marks.

" , Ember", Aunt Amelia said and we quick had attention on her. "Stop anyone who tries to approach..." She quickly gasped in pain.

"Yes, yes, now listen to me, stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still," said the Doc placing his folding robe on the back of Aunt Amelia's head.

"Very forceful Doctor, go on say something else", Aunt Amelia said.

I smiled at Jim, as this was going on. He chuckled and nudged me softly.

"Hey look there some more of your buddies", B.E.N said at the edge of the home. "HEY FELLAS! WE'RE OVER HERE FELLAS!"

Then shots were fire, it was the pirates. I grabbed my bow and pulled back on the arrow quickly. Jim brought B.E.N down and began shooting. I shot one of my arrows as hit a short fish like alien. I quickly shot another and hit a blue alien with five eyes.

"STOP WASTING YOUR FIRE", a voice yelled. It was Silver's voice.

I lower my head down and has my arrow ready to fire it. Jim loaded his gun.

"HELLO, UP THERE", Silver's voice boomed. "Jimbo! Ember!"

I poked out my head to see Silver with a white flag. I was so angrily at him, I could feel my fire abilities, heating up. I looked at Jim, who was looking at my hand. I look at my hand which was on fire. I giggled and blew the fire out.

If it's all right with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya," Silver shouted at us. "No tricks, just a little palaver."

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless, pestilential..., Ugh!" the Aunt Amelia groaned.

"Captain", the Doc said.

"Aunt Amelia, rest", I said.

"That means...that he thinks we still have it", Jim said with a smirk.

Jim looked at me, to see if I was gonna go with him.

"I have no intention of going down there", I said annoyed.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you", Jim said.

"Just carry your pistol, just in case he tries something", I said worried.

"I will", Jim said placing the pistol in the back of his pants.

I watched as Jim and Morph went down to Silver.

"So Ember, why didn't you go down there to talk with him?", the Doc asked.

"Because that bastard is my mother's killer", I said sighing.

Aunt Amelia's ears perked up and looked at me.

"Are you sure, it's him?", Aunt Amelia asked sadly.

"He said it himself", I said. "If I would of went down there, I might of killed him, on the spot."

Then I heard shouting. I quickly went to the edge of the house and saw both Silver and Jim, yelling at each other. Then, they both turned away and walked away back to there shelter. Jim came back up, looking upset.

"What happen?", I asked.

"He wanted the map, that's all", Jim said.

"Did my name came up at anytime, of the conversation?", I asked.

"He asked why didn't you come", Jim said. "I told him, you didn't want to talk to the pirate who killed her mother."

I looked down and sighed. Jim placed his arms around my waist. I smiled and we both sat down on the ground.

Hours passed and still no tricks from the damn pirates. I had fallen asleep on Jim's chest. I woke up, because of Morph purring on me. I looked at Aunt Amelia, something was going on. I quickly got up and went to her side.

"Gentleman and Ember...we must stay together and, and",Aunt Amelia said then fainting.

"AND, AND WHAT, WE MUST TOGETHER AND WHAT?", The Doc yelled.

"Doctor you have wonderful eyes", Aunt Amelia said then fainting with a smile.

"SHE'S LOST HER MIND", the Doc yelled.

"Well you gotta help her", Jim said.

Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor", the Doc yelled "I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless!"

"It's okay Doc",Jim said placing him hand on the Doc's shoulder.

"Yeah, Doc Jimmy and Ember knows exactly what to do", B.E.N said. "It's just Jimmy and Ember have this knowledge of things". B.E.N slipped over to Jim. "Jim any though at all?"

"Without the map we're dead", Jim said looking up at the Legacy. "We try to leave we're dead. We stay here..."

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead", Morph cheered.

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked down.

"We'll find a way Jim", I said.

"Well, I think Jimmy and Ember could use a little quiet time, so I'll just slip out the back door", I heard B.E.N say.

"Back door", Jim said surprised.

"Oh, yeah," said B.E.N. as he turned over this large circular piece of metal. "I get this delightful breeze through here. Which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

We stopped listening to B.E.N. once we saw what was down the secret passage. I didn't think my eyes could get any wider. It was huge!

"Wow what is all this stuff?", Jim asked.

"It looks like a ventilation", I said.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?," B.E.N. said. "Not a clue."

"Hey Doc, Doc I think I found a wait out of here", Jim called out.

"Jim, I'm coming with you", I said.

"No, your standing here", Jim said. "I can't let you get hurt."

"But...", I said until Jim cut me off by kissing me.

I dropped my bow and arrow and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him back. My tongue made it way into his mouth.

"Come back to me", I said after our lips separated.

"I will", Jim said.

Jim got on the circular metal and looked at me.

"I'll be back", Jim said jumping in.

"CANNONBALL", B.E.N yelled.

"Woof", the Doc said.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I don't own anything!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Captured

Ember's POV

I sat next to Aunt Amelia, as she fallen to sleep. I had my bow on my legs and an arrow on the bow string. The Doc said she had a small fever, that would go away in a matter of hours. I was so worried about her, and now I'm worried about Jim. The Doc looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Ember", the Doc said. "Everything will is going to be alright, you'll see."

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about Jim and Aunt Amelia", I said worried.

"Jim, will be alright, he can take care of himself", the Doc said. "As for the captain, well I'm worried about her as well."

I looked at Aunt Amelia, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I just can't lose her", I said sadly. "She's all I got for family."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" The Doc asked.

"Yes", I said sighing. "She's taught me how fire an arrow from my bow, and fight. She's like my other mother."

"She's told me how much se care about you", the Doc said. "She doesn't want nothing to happen to you. She also told me you were a Candle."

"When did she tell you that?", I asked.

"Last night, after you ran out", the Doc said. "I agree that you must be protected but you also can take care of yourself."

"I also do agree with that", I said. "It's just...I don't know what to do if someone uses Aunt Amelia as leverage."

"You'll know when the time comes", the Doc said.

I smiled and looked at sleeping Aunt Amelia. She started to wake up, and looked at me.

"Oh my head aches so much", Aunt Amelia groaned.

"Well, you had a fever", the Doc said as he placed his hand on Aunt Amelia's head. "But now it must of gone away."

"Good, now where is and that pain in the ass robot?", Aunt Amelia asked.

"They went to get the map", I said. "They wet through the back door."

Aunt Amelia saw the back door and sighed.

"Well, it's strange you didn't go with him", Aunt Amelia said.

"Well someone has to protect Sleeping Beauty here", I said.

"Hey, I'm capable of protecting the captain", the Doc said annoyed.

"No offense Doc, I mean", I said.

The Doc rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. Aunt Amelia and I laughed.

"If you want you two can go to sleep while Jim comes back", I said. "I can stay up, and keep watch."

"Alright", Aunt Amelia said.

The Doc and Aunt Amelia fell asleep on each other. I stayed up playing with my blue fire and normal fire.

Hours passed and I was tired as hell. I couldn't go to sleep because I was keeping watch, while the Doc and Aunt Amelia. I was bored out of my mind and worried about Jim, he hasn't returned. I laid my head back against the wall of the home.

_"Jim, where the hell are you",_ I though.

Then I heard a sound coming from the back door. I slowly pulled on the bow string. I walked slowly to the back door, with my bow aimed at the door. I heard more noise coming from all around me.

Then coming from the back door an alien with three eyes and sharp teeth came in. I quickly shot the arrow, that hit him in his chest. He yelled out in pain that woke Aunt Amelia and the Doc.

"Well lass you've killed four of me men today", a familiar voice said. It was Silver's voice.

I heard a gun cock from behind me and quickly pulled another arrow out. As I turned around I placed the arrow on the bow string and pulled the string back.

Silver had his gun pointed at Aunt Amelia, who showed no fear at all. I pulled the bow string all the way back so it could touch my noise. I flamed up the arrow.

"You wouldn't dare", I said.

"Lass ye don't know me", Silver laughed.

"You can't shot your gun if your dead", I said.

"Lass, you kill me, an me men will shot te cap'ain and the doc", Silver said.

I saw the doc getting bound and gagged by Meltdown from the corner of my eye. I really wanted to fire the arrow at him, but I couldn't risk it.

"Ember, fire the arrow", Aunt Amelia commanded. "Don't hesitate to fire."

"Shut up lass", Silver shouted.

"Fire that arrow", Aunt Amelia demanded.

"Gag the cap'ain", Silver demanded to his men.

An alien that looked like a squid started to come to Aunt Amelia. I aimed the arrow at him and fired it. He cried in pain and burned. I heard a foot steps coming from behind me, so when he got close enough I swung the bow like if was a bat and hit so pirate alien. I quickly grabbed another arrow and aimed it back at Silver. I saw Turnbuckle had finish tying a white cloth around Aunt Amelia's mouth.

"So lass, what are you going to do?" , Silver asked with an evil smirk.

I didn't know what to do, if I shot the arrow and killed Silver, the pirates would kill Aunt Amelia and the Doc. If I didn't, that means they would capture us and possibility hurt me.

"Fine", I said sighing.

I dropped my bow and arrow.

"That's a good lassie", Silver said. "Tie her up with those fire proof rope. And check for if she has any other weapon."

Turnbuckle grabbed my arm and tied my arms together. He tried to check my under my dress but I kicked him, but miss. He grabbed my leg and looked in my boot. He found my dagger and gave it to Silver. Silver came up to me and grabbed my chin with his normal hand. Aunt Amelia was hissing under the gag.

"You know lass, ye look like ye mother", Silver said. "Before she died."

I quickly moved my chin and bit his thumb. He quickly yanked his hand away from me. I smirked and laughed.

"Gag her", Silver commanded.

Moron tied the gag around my mouth. I glared at Silver with daggers.

_"If only my glare were real daggers",_ I though.

We all heard foot steps coming from the back door.

"He'd be coming", Meltdown shouted.

"Hide them", Silver said pointing to us.

I felt Turnbuckle's tentacles wrap around my waist. I started to struggle and make muffling noises. Two other pirate grabbed Aunt Amelia Amelia and the Doc. Jim was going to enter into a trap.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll be late on updating for the next's couple of chapters, because school's started. Sorry! I don't own anything.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Struggle

Jim's POV

We were close to coming to the back door. I had the map in my pocket, and I don't know the plan from there. I had snuck on to the ship to get the map. I fought with Scroop and send him flying out off the ship. I had a few cuts but Ember can heal me.

Ember must be worried about me. She'll be happy that I'm back, but she'll be pissed that I got hurt. I hope she is safe still and nothing happen to her.

"We're here Jimmy", B.E.N said.

I climbed out of the back door. I helped B.E.N up and took the map out of my pocket.

"Doc, Doc wake up", I said running to the spot where the Doc was. "I got the map."

"Fine work Jimbo, Fine work indeed", Silver said taking the map from my hand.

I heard muffling and I turned my head. I saw the captain, the Doc and Ember bound and gagged and being held by pirates.

"EMBER", I yelled.

I ran straight for her, but two pirates grabbed me. I struggled to break free to get to Ember. She was so scared, I feel I like I broke my promise to her. Morph bit down on Meltdown's tail but he slap Morph with his tail causing him to hide in my pocket. B.E.N was captured by Birdbrain Mary with a knife at his throat.

"Your just like me, Jimbo", Silver said with a smirk."Ye hate to lose."

I grunted at him as he smirked. I really wanted to hurt him. He started to make an attempt to open the map. He changed his arm to try to the map, but no uses.

"What the devil", Silver moaned as he used all his strength to turn the map.

He looked at me as I shook my head slightly, with a smile.

"Open it", Silver demanded as he handed it to me and the pirates let go of my arms.

The map was placed in my palms. I glared at Silver with daggers. We both gave each other dirty looks.

"Bring me te Candle", Silver demanded.

"No", I said under my breath.

Meltdown went and lifted up Ember up off her knees. She started to struggle and kick her legs. I looked at the captain, who looked worried. Meltdown forced Ember on her knees. Silver smirked and grabbed her neck with his robotic hand.

"NO", I yelled but Turnbuckle held me back.

I could hear the captain hissing under her gag. Silver started to squeeze her neck, choking her. Ember closed her eyes. A tear came down my cheek, I couldn't see this happening to her.

Silver roughly through her to the ground. The captain started to struggle against her bonds. Silver shifted his hand into a gun and pointed it at Ember.

"I'd get busy", Silver warned.

I looked at Ember, who was lifting her head looking at me. I could see the hand mark Silver's hand made on Ember's neck.I really wanted to kill Silver for what he's done to her. I glanced at the captain who was nodding.

I glared at Silver as I pushed some buttons and twisted the map as a green light came out of it.

"Oh, th' powers that be, would yeh look!", Silver said.

The beam showed us to a direction, that must be the way to the map. Silver laughed, and glanced at me.

"Tie 'im up", Silver demanded. "And leave 'im with the others while we..."

The beam came back into the golden sphere.

"You want the map, your taking me too", I said.

Silver sighed and chuckled.

"We'll take them all", Silver said.

"And your releasing Ember", I demanded.

"Fine, let the lad go to his lass", Silver told his men. "But you can only take the gags off the Cap'an and Doc."

I quickly ran to Ember, and helped her off the ground. I untied her gag.

"I'm sorry Ember", I said as I began to untie her ropes. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's fine Jim", Ember said trying to catch her breathe.

"But I broke my promise to you", I said as I finished untying the last knot. She moved her arms and hands to feel them again. She stood up and looked at me.

"It's okay, it's not your fault", Ember said looking at me.

She looked at the captain and started to walk to her. One of the pirates got in her way. I got in front of Ember, protecting her.

"Jim, let me", Ember said stepping in my way.

Ember's right hand had flamed up with blue fire.

"Now you can either , move out of the way and let go to the captain and Doc", Ember said with her hand up looking at the blue flame. "Or you burned within this blue flame, your choice!"

The pirate quickly moved out of the way, with fear in him eyes. I chuckled and walked next's to Ember. We kneel down in front of them and removed their gags.

"My dear girl, are you alright", the captain asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Ember said.

"Oh how much I want to KILL THAT BLOODY PIRATE", the captain yelled so everyone could of heard.

Silver looked straight at us and chuckled.

"We have to keep it low", I said.

"Yeah unless you want us to die", Ember said.

"Alright, but what do we do now?", the Doc asked. I smiled and look at the map.

"We find Flint's Trove", I said.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! Sadly this story is ending, but don't worry a sequel will be coming out soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Flint's Trove

Ember's POV

I sat in the front of the boat with Jim and Silver. I had gotten my bow, my bag of arrows and my dagger back, but if I had to promise not to use them against the pirates, luckily they didn't say I couldn't use them, if they tried to hurt Jim, the Doc or Aunt Amelia. I turned my head around to see the Doc and Aunt Amelia in the back.

"How close are we?", I asked turning my head a

"I don't even know", Jim chuckled. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Jim, do you think we're going to make it out of this alive?", I whispered.

"I hope so Ember", Jim whispered back.

I noticed a cut on Jim's right arm, the blood was dry, but I could still heal it. I placed my palm on his arm. I transferred heat on the wound, that make the wound to heal. I could feel the heat going into the wound. Jim softly said "ow". The healing process was done and I took my hand off his arm.

"Thanks", Jim said looking at his arm.

"Your welcome", I said. "How did you get that cut?"

"I got more than just one cut, but you can heal them later", Jim said. "While I was on the ship, getting the map, I ran into Scroop. We fought and it ended up with him flying off to his death."

I was about to say something when I was cut off by the boat stopping. Silver and the rest of the pirates but Meltdown. Jim jumped off the boat.

"Ember stay in the boat", Aunt Amelia said.

"Don't worry, Aunt Amelia", I said jumping off the boat. "I'll be fine."

I walked next to Jim. We started to hear a whimper coming from Jim's pocket. It was Morph, who was scared.

"It's okay Morph", Jim said patting him in the head.

"Jimmy, I don't know about you but I'm starting to see, my life flashing before my eyes", B.E.N said to Jim. "Wait, I think it is my life, WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAME LUPA!"

"B.E.N SHUT UP!" I yelled annoyed.

"This isn't over yet", Jim whispered.

"I hope it isn't", I said.

"He's not going to get away with it", Jim said.

"Jim...", I softly said his name. "If anything happens to us, I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you too", Jim said with a smile.

We both looked up at Silver who shifted his hand into a sword.

"We're getting close lads", Silver shouted to his crew. "I smell treasure ahead."

They all laughed and Silver grabbed Jim by the shirt. He started to chop the trees in his way while he pulled Jim.

"SILVER, LET HIM GO", I yelled.

Silver kept cutting through the trees, following the green light until we reached a cliff. Silver let go of Jim, and I ran to Jim's side.

"Where is it?", asked Moron.

"I see nothing", Onus said angrily. "One great beeg steenking hunk of nothing!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON JIMBO?", Silver yelled as his robotic turn red.

"How am I suppose to know", Jim said annoyed as he tried to open the map. "I can't even open it."

"We should of never trust this boy", Birdbrain Mary said jumping on Jim's back, causing him to fall.

"HEY", I yelled kicking Birdbrain Mary.

She slid across the ground. She stood up and grabbed out her knife. I lit up my hand with blue fire at my finger tips.

"Your going to pay for that, you little bitch", Birdbrain Mary said.

"Not if your burned", I said.

Before anything happen between Mary and me, the ground lit up with a green light. We all looked surprised and looked at this green holographic sphere appeared from the ground. Suddenly, the whole planet shook bit and green lights start leading from all over it up the cliff face and into the spot where Jim had put the map. Jim quickly got up and backed away from the map, causing the pirates to be silent as the map began to rise from its spot high into the air. A giant beam of green light rose with it, and suddenly it split into a triangle, revealing a much different-looking portion of space.

"Oh have mercy", Silver said.

"The Lagoon Nebula", Jim said confused.

"How are we looking at the Lagoon Nebula?", I asked as I absorb my flame.

"That's half way across the galaxy", Silver said.

I looked at Jim who looked at the sphere.

"A big door", Jim said touching the sphere. "Opening and closing." As Jim touched the sphere the portal closed and open with another part space. I looked at the sphere and saw the space port.

"Hey Monstessor Space Port", I called out and pressed on the icon for the space port. The door close and open to the space port appeared.

"So that how Flint did it", Jim said. "He used this portal, and rooming the universe stealing treasure."

"But were'd he stash it all", Silver said pushing Jim and started to press icons on the sphere. The portal kept opening and closing. "Where is that's blasted treasure?"

"Treasure, treasure", B.E.N said with his hands on his head. "It buried in..."

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism", Jim cut off B.E.N. "What if...the whole planet is the mechanism, and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!"

The pirates started to tried to dig through the metal planets but their tools broke.

"AND HOW IN BLUE BLAZES ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET THERE?"Silver yelled.

"Just open the right door", Jim said pressing the icon of Treasure Planet. The door closed and open again. Jim and I walked inside the portal but Silver pushed us back. We all walked in and couldn't believe our eyes.

"The Loot of a Thousand Worlds", Silver said surprised.

Flint's Treasure was more than we could imagine! Gold and jewel all over the place.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated! I don't own anything!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Destruction

Ember's POV

"This all seems very familiar", B.E.N said. "I-I can't remember why."

"Ember, B.E.N, we're getting out of here and we're not leaving empty handed", Jim said walking towards a boat full of treasure.

"But Jimmy", B.E.N said.

I walked to Jim's side. I looked at him a little worry.

"So how are we going to get out of this?", I asked worried.

"I'm going to hot wire the boat, and we're getting out of here", Jim said.

"What about the Aunt Amelia and the Doc?", I asked worried.

"We'll get them, you can shoot Meltdown with your one of your arrows", Jim said.

I smiled and softly nudged Jim in the shoulder. He smiled and kissed my cheek, which made me blush.

As we walked through the gold and jewels, we saw something moving under all the gold coins. Then another movement went around the pile of gold. Then out of the gold came out a baby fire fox and a silver dragon.

The silver dragon looked exactly like the one on my necklace. His eyes were blue and he had a collar with an orange heart gem on the center. His wings looked strong, he must of been flying.

The fire fox was a all red with beautifully 6 tails that curl. Her paws were small and she was so cute with her curled hair style between her ears. Her eyes were as blue as my blue fire.

I smiled, while Jim looked a little surprised.

"What you've never seen a dragon or a fire fox?", I asked sarcastically.

"Uhh...no", Jim chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and kneel down. The fox and dragon walked slowly to me.

"Now why would Captain Flint take a dragon and a fire fox?", I asked curiously.

Jim and I looked at B.E.N with confused looks on our faces.

"I don't know, I don't have my memory", B.E.N said.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and leave you here", I said picking up the fox bridal way. "Your coming with me, you two."

I walked up to Jim and we continue walking. Jim looked at the fox and scratched behind her ear. The fox smile and barked cheerfully. Jim picked up the little silver dragon.

"What are you going to name them?", Jim asked scratching the dragons head.

"Blaise and Blade", I said.

We got to the boat and Jim climbed up. I handed Blaise to Jim, and he set her down on the boat. Blade flapped his wings and flew to the boat. Jim helped me up onto the boat. I helped Jim pull up B.E.N onto the boat.

"You know what's strange", B.E.N said as we pulled up."I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy, 'cause there's-there's just something tha-that's nagging at the back of my mind..."

B.E.N suddenly yell out in fear, which caused all of us to look at a skeleton of...

"Captain Flint", Jim and I said at the same time.

"In the flesh", B.E.N said so surprised. "Well sort of."

"Yeah sort of", I said picking up Blaise.

Jim went up to the skeleton and looked at is suspiciously. He looked at it from head to toe and looked at his hand. He grabbed the hand and pulled on it until it broke. He turned around and had a brown piece that looked the right size to fit B.E.N's hole.

"Oh a mind is a terrible thing to lose", B.E.N cried.

"B.E.N, I think I just found your mind", Jim said happily as he walked to B.E.N and touched his head. "Hold still."

"Jimmy, your hand are really cold back there", B.E.N said as Jim placed the piece back on B.E.N's head. B.E.N eyes changed from green to blue.

"B.E.N?", I called him.

"Hello,you know Jimmy, Ember I was just thinking", B.E.N said placing his finger on his chin. "Think! It's all coming back, all my memories. Right about the time when Flint pulled my memory out so I wouldn't tell anyone about his BOOBY TRAPS!"

Then we all heard something explode and quickly looked up.

"Speaking of which!"

A part of centroid of the planet was falling on to the small planet of gold. More explosion were heard around the area. I picked up Blaise, who started to whimper in fear. Blade started to growl and stood in front of me.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Calypsian kite!" B.E. N yelled out.

Then laser beam started to tear the gold and jewel like planet apart. All the treasure was getting melted away by the beams. The pirates started to run in fear, away from the beam.

"Run Jimmy, Ember!", B.E.N yelled. "Run for your lives."

"You two go back and help the captain and Doc", Jim said in fear. "If I'm not there in 5 minutes then, leave without me."

"No, I refuse to leave you", I cried.

"Ember, please go with B.E.N", Jim said.

"No, Jim I can't", I cried. "I don't want to lose you."

"Ember, go take Blaise, Blade and B.E.N out of here", Jim said. "I don't want nothing to happen to you."

"But Jim..."

I was cut of by Jim pressing his lips upon mine, kissing me. I press my lips harder on his. His tongue made his way into my mouth, which touched my tongue. My tongue wrapped around his. His started to bite softly on the top of my lip, while I bite softly on the bottom of his.

"Ember, lets go", I heard B.E.N said.

Our lips separated, I stared at him for a second. Jim pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Come back to me", I said.

"I will", Jim said.

I turned away from him and started to walk away from him. Blade looked up at me.

"B.E.N take Blade in your arms", I said.

Blade flew up to B.E.N's arm. We jumped off the boat ad quickly headed out the portal. I couldn't stop thinking about Jim, I hoped he would come back alright. We ran out of the portal and headed to the longboat.

We got to the longboat and found the pirate bound and the Doc pointing a gun at them. I looked confused at Blaise and looked back up confused at them.

"What the hell happen?", I asked confused.

The Doc and Aunt Amelia looked up at me. Aunt Amelia was holding on to her right side.

"Ember, B.E.N and what's with the dragon and fire fox?", The Doc asked.

"I'll explain later, now we have to leave", I said.

"What about Jim?", the Doc asked worried.

"He said he'll met us here", B.E.N said.

"Alright hop on", Aunt Amelia said.

B.E.N, Blade, Blaise and I jumped in the longboat and the Doc steered it up to the Legacy.

I hope Jim, would come out of the portal. I hope, we all make it out alive.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Guess what! This story will have a sequel, that will come out soon after this one end. I don't own anything!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Fiery Arrow

Ember's POV

I had just finished tying the last knot on the rope, bounding the pirates. They didn't dare tried to fight me, if they knew what was good for them. The ship began to move down. I rushed up on the deck and onto the bridge.

The Doc was driving the boat, and might I say he is the worst driver ever! Aunt Amelia had to show him how to steer the boat with one arm. The Doc got the hang of it, well sort of. I sat next to Aunt Amelia and Blaise and Blade came up next to me.

We went to where the portal was. I saw Jim, Morph and Silver running out of the portal.

"Aloha Jimmy", B.E.N yelled. "Hurry people, we only have 2 minutes and 32 seconds, till planet's destruction."

I went down to the deck. I tripped while walking because the Doc made a rough turned. I got back up an helped Jim up, then we helped Silver up. I didn't want, for all I care I could have just left him there but I did it because for Jim.

"TAKE US OUT OF HERE METAL METAL!" Aunt Amelia yelled.

"Aye captain", I heard B.E.N say.

The ship finally moved forward, away from the portal. I walked up the stair with Jim, Morph and Silver.

"Cap'n! Yeh dropped from the heavens in the nick o'-", Silver said with relief.

""Save your clap-trap for the judge, Silver!" Aunt Amelia yelled.

Silver chuckled a little worried. I leaned against the mast. Then something hit the main sail. The ship started to slow down.

"Pistons failed to mobilize, Captain!", B.E.N said. "Thrusters are at 30% of capacity."

"30%, that mean", the Doc said. "We'll never make it out of the planet's explosion in time."

Jim looked out of the ship. I went up next to him.

"What is it Jim?", I asked.

"We have to turned around", Jim said jumping over to the deck.

"What?", Aunt Amelia asked.

"There's a portal back there, it can get us out of here", Jim said.

"Pardon me Jim, but didn't that portal open up to a RAGING INFERNO!", the Doc suddenly yelled.

"Yes, but I'm going to change that", Jim said pulling out a metal board. "I'm going to open a different door."

"Jim, are you mad?", I asked curiously.

"LISTEN TO THE BOY!" Silver yelled going to Jim.

"I minute and 29 second till planets destruction", B.E.N said.

Silver started to help Jim blowtorch a cylinder piece onto the metal board. I jump onto the deck and went to Jim.

"Look no matter what keep the ship heading straight for that portal", Jim demanded.

"58 second", B.E.N yelled out.

"Jim be careful", I said.

Jim nodded and kicked the cylinder piece, which started to spark and release fire out. He flew away, heading towards the portal.

"WELL YOU HEARD HIM!" Silver yelled. "GET THIS BLASTED HEAP 'ROUND!"

I looked a little shocked and so did Aunt Amelia.

"Doctor head us back to the portal", Aunt Amelia said.

"Aye aye captain", the Doc said turning the ship around.

I looked out of the ship, watching Jim surfing on the air. I tried to calm down the fire that the destruction brought. I felt the fire as I absorb it into my flesh, letting it heat touch my skin.

"DOWN TO THE RIGHT, RIGHT", Aunt Amelia yelled at the Doc.

"I KNOW, I KNOW WILL YOU JUST LET ME DRIVE", the Doc yelled.

I chuckled a little, but still was worried for Jim.

"25 second", B.E.N warned.

Then suddenly something happen to the metal board. The cylinder stopped working. He tried to start it up again but I wouldn't start. He started to fall into this hole. My heart stopped.

"Come on lad", Silver said worried.

Morph closed his eyes. B.E.N yelled out that there was 17 seconds. I had to help him out.

I took out an arrow and set it on fire with blue fire. I placed it on the bow string and pulled back.

"What are ye doing lass?", Silver asked worried.

"Helping Jim", I said, as I fire the arrow.

The arrow hit the cylinder and it started again. Jim flew up again and got near the portal. There were only 7 second left.

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

**REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sorry to say that this story is ending! The rest of the story will be Ember's POV! The sequel will come out possibility a week after this story ends. I don't own anything!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The End

Ember's POV

The portal opened and there it was the Space Port. The Legacy and Jim on the metal board went through it, while Treasure Planet exploded. We all cheered and were relief. I could hear Jim

"You done it Jimmy", Silver yelled cheerfully as Jim came and high five his in the air. "And I said the lad had greatest in 'im".

I happily jumped up and down like a school girl. I ran up the stairs to the bridge to find Aunt Amelia and the Doctor hugging each other. They notice they were hugging and quickly separated with a smiles upon their face.

"They're a couple", I though as I giggled.

Aunt Amelia saw me and rolled her eyes as I giggled.

Blade was letting out small roars and Blaise was letting out small cheerful barks. I laughed and ran down the stairs. Jim had landed on deck and Morph was licking him like a dog. I ran to him.

"Jim", I called his name.

I jumped and he caught me with his hands on my waist. We smiled at each other, until I pressed my lips upon hard on his. Jim pressed harder and bit my top lip as I bit the bottom lip. He pressed my body on his and I had my arms around his neck. I separated my lips from his.

"I love you", Jim said. "All I could think about is you."

"I love you, too", I said.

"Isn't that sweet", I heard a female voice said.

We quickly turned our heads, to see Aunt Amelia, the Doc, B.E.N, Blade, Blaise, Silver and Morph looking at us with smirks on their faces.

"How much did you see?", I asked blushing.

"The whole show, my dear", the Doc said.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective!" Aunt Amelia said picking up Blaise and stroking her head." I'd be proud to recommend you, to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you. Plus, Ember will be with you."

"Yeah, you'll be in my class", I said. "Since I was on this journey, I got to skip this year, but I'm going to start again in August."

"Just wait until your mother hears about this", the Doc said cheerfully."Course we may downplay the life-threatening parts..."

Jim and I chuckle as B.E.N came to Jim.

"Jimmy that was...UNFORGETTABLE!" B.E.N yelled. "I know you don't like touching, but...get ready for a big hug, big guy because I'm gonna hug ya."

B.E.N hugged Jim, but Jim hugged B.E.N and spun around.

"Hey, you hugged me back, oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry", B.E.N said then started to cry. "Don't anyone have a tissue?"

Jim was looking at the stairs, curiously.

"Hey, B.E.N can you let me go?", Jim asked as he pushed off B.E.N.

B.E.N got off as Jim started to walk below deck. I followed him to where the longboat was.

"Jim", I whispered his name. Jim turned around to face me. "Where are you going?"

"To find Silver, I need to talk to him", Jim said. "You should go back on deck."

"No, I'll come with you", I said. "Just in case he doesn't try anything."

"He won't", Jim chuckled.

We went to the longboat area, to find Silver untying the rope to the last longboat.

"Morphy we gotta make tracks", Silver whispered loudly to Morph.

"You never quit, do you", Jim chuckled as he leaned against the opening.

"I don't thinks so", I said leaning on Jim's shoulder.

"Ah Jimbo, Ember, haha", Silver chuckled. "I was just checking if our last longboat was safe and secure."

I got off of Jim's shoulder, as Jim went to the rope and tighten it. I leaned against the opening, glaring at Silver. I'm was pretty piss off, that he killed my mother.

"That should hold it", Jim said as he tighten the rope.

"I taught ye to well", Silver said. "If ye don't mind, me and Morphy here were avoiding prison." Morph started to fly around playfully. "He's a free spirit!" Silver placed Morph in his hand and used his robotic hand and surrounded him like a cage. "But being in a cage, it would break he heart."

Silver looked at me glaring at him and sighed.

"Lass, come here", Silver said.

"Why?", I said in an arrogant tone.

"Because, ye need to know what happen that night", Silver said sighing.

"It easy, you killed my mom", I said arrogantly. "That what happen."

"No, ye mother asked me to kill her", Silver said.

"My mother would never say ask something like that", I said stubbornly.

"When I went in ye mother's room, I had saw her put ye in that closet", Silver said. "She saw me and started begging me, not to take you. She begged me saying that ye didn't know what ye was and ye was an innocent child, who shouldn't be hurt. I ,as an honorable man, agree not to take you. A second before me crew came in, she had asked me to kill her, as a sacrifice and so the crew would believe that ye wasn't here. When me crew came in I started to scream at her as an act, she followed, acting as an innocent victim. When it came to the time to kill her, I did as she wanted me to do, but I didn't like it one bit. When me and the crew left, I felt so ashamed for what I did."

Tears rolled down my eyes, he was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes, that were full of guilt. Jim came and placed his hands on my waist. I looked at the hatch and pushed it down. Silver saw the door opening and smiled. Jim started to untie the ropes.

"Let say you ship out with us, lads?", Silver asked. Morph turned into a hat and landed on Jim's head. "You two and me, Hawkins, Flame, and Silver! Full of ourselves, with no ties to anyone."

Jim smiled and looked at me.

"You know, when I got on this boat", Jim began to say. "I would of taken you on that offer in a second, but I met this old cyborg, who taught me I could chart my own course." Jim held my hand and looked at me. "I also met a certain Candle, who fell in love with me and I vow to be with her and protect her from those who harm her, for I have the same feelings of love for her."

"I met a boy, with a broken soul", I said. "Who I fell in love with and I heal his pain from his pass. This boy fell in love with me and promise to love me for who I am, not what I am. He promised to protect me and love me. So, Silver I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to pass on that offer."

"And what do you see in that cyborg buddy of yours?", Silver asked with a tone like he was going to cry.

"A future", Jim and I said together.

"Well, lookit yeh!", Silver said proudly. " Glowin' like a solar fire!...Yer somethin' special, Jim, as are yeh, Ember lassie! Yer gonna rattle th' stars, you two are."

Jim hugged Silver and then I hugged Silver, as a good bye.

"Eh, er, got a bit o' grease in this cyborg eye o' mine," Silver said rubbing his robotic eye.

We wiped our tears away, but Morph was the only one still crying.

"Aw Morph, we'll see you around", I said.

"See you around", Morph said sadly. He rubbed up against our faces and flew to Silver.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya", Silver said seriously. "I need you to keep an eye on theses little pups. Can ye do me that favor?"

Morph salivated Silver and rubbed up against his face, then flew to Jim. Silver jumped on the longboat.

"Oh, and one more thing", Silver said pulling out some treasure ad tossed it to Jim. "If for ye dear mother, to rebuild that inn of her's." Jim smiled and looked at Silver.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag", Jim said.

"Why Jimbo lad, when I have done other wise", Silver said as he left laughing.

We watched Silver fly away, escaping from prison. I looked at Jim and smiled.

"Now what?", I asked.

"Now what nothing, we have a whole adventure waiting for us", Jim said.

"Well, why are we just standing around here let's go", I said.

"But before we do", Jim said pulling me into a kiss.

His lips fell hard upon mine but I pressed harder. I bit on his bottom lip and he bit on my top lip. His tongue made his way into my mouth, touching mind. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arms on my back pressing to his body. Jim started to kiss my neck but stopped and went to my lips again.

I loved him and he loved me. Our adventure had just begun!

**So that's it! The end of this story! I will start writing the sequel, right now! Possible it might come out Sunday or Monday, no promises! I don't own anything!**


End file.
